The Users and The Young
by Trollin Blue86
Summary: Its the year 1971 and its time for Pony to go to college. He reunites with the girl of his dreams Cherry Valance. Couple months of the relationship with Cherry, something bad is bound to happen to Pony. R&R!
1. A girl named Cherry Valance

**This is my first fanfic so all I got to say are two things; please be nice and review please :D Oh and little ****criticism** **is okay but please dont go over the edge. Mmkay? Enjoy! :D**

**Maybe mature for sexual content in later chapters.**

It was now the seventies. Not the sixties. Early seventies. Make that 1971. A lot of things have changed by now. We were greasers and things just started to change around here. Such things as no more rumbles, no more talking about who was running away, who was in jail, who could wip who, who stole what, no more Socs who jump Greasers, wreck houses, throw beer blasts and get editorials in the paper for being a disgrace to everyone around them, no more Greasers who steal things and drive old beat up cars, hold up gas stations and have a fight with anyone they can get too, it has just changed since a year from now on. It was scary just not seeing anyone like you had known and you thought that they were gonna be like that forever. No, its a new decade and everyone just has to change...

It made me really sad how nobody greases their hair or nothing or wear leather jackets and old torn up shoes. Now you have people that are wearing these weird clothes like high waisted jeans with wide flair legs, big dark sunglasses that cover half of your face and weird looking shoes that the men wear called platform shoes. And don't get me started with the hair. I don't really like the new style. A lot of girls always have their hair long with spiral curls in the front. I am not particularly a big fan. I just like the girls that wear their hair normal. The hairstyles today that men wear, I don't really like and I am glad that my brothers just leave their hair alone. There's one that I always see all the time I think its called "The Bob". I don't really like it that much because it makes your head look way too big. But hey, that's just me. The hairstyle that I really dig is the Elvis hairstyle from the 70's. Now that's tuff.

I guess I just have to live with this... I have to get used to it because I don't want to be made fun of by any of the popular kids who were most likely Socs just because I am not getting into the style with my clothes.

I was walking down the street on 1345 E. Independence St., that's the street where the park is. The park that me and Johnny got beat up by Bob and some of his Soc friends that night. I still remembered how I almost died that night because of Bob... Bob... That Soc that got killed by sweet, little, innocent, Johnny.

I just kept on focusing back to where I was looking ahead of me. But something distracted me. There was a girl sitting on one of the benches near the fountain. She looked beautiful. But wait!

I walked into the park and I stopped. I think I knew who it was... But... I couldn't believe it! Is that Cherry Valance? Walked a little further and the girl who was sitting on the bench looked at me.

I examined her since now I was a couple feet away from her. She had that shiny red hair of hers, slightly wavy and her beautiful green eyes were shining when she saw me. Yup, that was Cherry alright. The girl that is called Cherry because of her hair. She had on one of those rayon strapless dresses. The dress looked great on her, it was black and had pink Hibiscus's on it.

"Pony is that you?" She asked me her eyes opened wide.

"Yeah its me. I surprised you remembered me. I haven't seen you since you graduated high school!" I said. I walked to her and sat on the bench with her.

A slight breeze came. Her hair was flowing on the right side so she tucked her hair on that side and said, "Yeah I know. Haven't seen you since tenth grade."

"Yeah. So, how are you doing? You get into college?" The sun started to shine so bright that I had to squint my eyes a little.

"Me? No. I actually work with my father now. You see, my dad runs a company so he let me work with him. It was horrible at first but then I got used to it. I like my job a lot. How about you? Are you going anywhere?"

"I haven't decided yet. Darry has been bugging me since June about college. He's been giving me all the brochures and pamphlets. Its driving me crazy!" I said loudly. It was so loud that she was looking at both sides to see if people were looking or not. "Oh... Uh.. Sorry about that. I got carried away."

"Its fine. Well, if I were you, I would be looking around for some more pamphlets. I mean its not too late. You can go whenever really." She said.

"Yeah... I guess so." I said looking down at my bell-bottomed trousers.

"Well... I gotta go. My mom wants me home to cook dinner for my family tonight." The red haired girl said.

"Alright. I will see you around, right?" I asked looking up at her while she was standing up.

"Yeah. You will see me. Hey. There's a party going on at my friends house, wanna go?" She asked while tucking her hair in again once more because of the breeze.

"Uh yeah. When is it?"

"Its on July 14th. That's on a Wednesday. Are you free?"

"Yeah probably. I mean Darry doesn't go that hard on me no more. So I am sure I can go."

She chuckled and said, "Okay then. Party starts at 9 okay?"

"Yeah alright." I smiled.

"Okay, bye!" She said, while walking away. She turned back and waved. She got smaller and smaller each step she took. I smiled to myself and I looked up the sky with my arms laying out on each side of the bench.

**-I didnt like this chapter too much but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please keep on reading and reviewing! I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	2. Why can't you treat us equally?

**Hey guys I am back! New chapter yay! :D Sorry for the long update... Its just that I have so much homework and studying to do that I don't have much time to update. :'( **

**Okay heres to the reviewers that I am going to reply to: **

**WordsANDpaper**: Well if you want to know what happens, just keep on reading and you will find out sooner or later! (Whenever I get the chance to update chapters.)

**TinyAngel1923**: Thank you Hannah! I really appreciate it that you took the 8 seconds to make a review. I know you don't like the Outsiders as much as I do, but please if you have the time, please keep on reading and reviewing! :D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I suddenly woke up. I blinked a couple times and I saw a scenery of a park. I just realized that I slept. I realized that I slept for three hours because I saw the sun setting down. It was very pretty. The sky was a mixture of pink, orange and silver. I remember looking at one with Johnny when we were at Windrexville. Just remembering that event made me miss Johnny even more. I just ignored that thought and I got back on track.

I yawned and then I stretched. I didnt really care if anyone saw me because I would never see them again. I sat up and I began walking out of the park. While I was walking, another thing distracted me. No, it was not Cherry nor was it a person, it was a car. It was a beautiful red corvair. It was shining by when the cars was passing it by. I just wished that people still drove those kind of cars and I also wished that we would have enough money to buy that kind of car. I looked at the car for a couple seconds more while walking but then I looked infront of me. It was getting late and Darry would be mad if I came home late for dinner. So I ran back home.

As I got up to my house, I turned the handle and I went in. We still always have the door open so our gang or Tim Sheppard could come in at any time. We know that no theif will steal our stuff. One time, a couple of months ago, Tim came buy. It was surprising because he rarely comes by.

I got in and I saw Soda just lying on the couch. I smiled but then Soda said, "Hey Pone! You came home early today! Darry is almost done with dinner!"

I smiled and said an okay. But then when I sat on the couch there was Darry starring at me. He went through the cabinets and asked, "I see corn starch, I see baking soda, but you know what I don't see, toilet paper around here. If I remember correctly, you were supposed to bring it home."

I put my head back on the comfy sofa and I closed my eyes. I said, "I'm sorry."

No reply. So I continued, "I'm sorry, okay? I missed up. Can we just forget it?"

"Hey, hey. No biggie." He said softy. Which kinda made me mad.

"You made your point." I snapped. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. Oh, boy, was I gonna get it this time. I sure hope not!

"Pony." He said lightly.

"Bossing me around every second of the day, like all I do is screw up!" I continued again, "I got news for you Darry, you are not my mother. So get off my case."

I walked away and Darry turned around to see me. His mouth was wide open.

I went upstairs. I hate it. I just hate it. Why do I always have to do stuff for him? He always ask me to do the stuff and Soda was there in the house with him! Why couldnt he just ask him? I got to my room and I layed on the bed to take a short nap once again.

_**Darry's P.O.V.**__**:**_

Why was he snapping at me this whole time? What did I do? I didn't do anything! All I just asked him to do was buy us some toilet paper. Was that so hard to do? I don't think so. So I asked Soda who was lying on the couch looking pretty sad.

"Soda?" I asked while he was stirring the Hamburger Helper all around the pan.

"Yeah?" Soda asked moving his head up from his hand.

"Do you know why Pony is acting this way?" I then looked at him.

Soda got up from the couch and went to the kitchen and pulled back so he could sit at the table. "I dunno. I think you are always asking him to do stuff while you can ask me instead."

"Well you weren't home when I asked him! I asked him before he went out!"

"I don't know... I guess you could start asking me to do stuff." He continued, "Can we just stop arguing all the time? I don't want us to crumble appart." He gulped and said, "Remember when we made that promise at the baseball field? We all promised that we wouldn't fight no more."

I sighed and I said, "It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything. I tried to say everything nicely. And he still snapped at me. Maybe you should talk to him after dinner okay?" I turned the stove off and I told Soda to bring down Pony.

_**Pony's P.O.V.:**_

I felt some hands on my stomach. Someone was tickling me. It was probably Soda. I groaned and I peeked at the figure. I was right it was him. He kept on tickling me and telling me to get up. I got up and I rubbed my eyes. I asked, "What time is it?"

Soda started smiling and by then, he stopped tickling me. He said, "Its dinner time."

I still didnt get up from bed. I asked, "Is Darry mad at me? I didn't mean to jump all on him like that."

"He doesn't seem that mad." He said, now to the door and gesturing me to get out of the room and have dinner. And so I got out and we both headed downstairs.

I got to the kitchen and I saw that we had Hamburger Helper on our plates. That was the newest food we had so far.

We both sat down but Darry didnt sit down yet. He had the plate right next to him on the counter and he dumped a huge pile of it on his plate. He sat down and he didnt even look at me. I guess he was mad or upset. I couldn't tell because all I was concentrating on was food. I was hungry.

Darry finally looked at me and said, "You're almost done. You must be hungry."

I looked up at him and said, "Yeah I am." I continued, "Look, Dar."

Soda then looked at the both of us.

"I am sorry. I didnt mean to blow up on you like that. It just seems like you are always asking me to do stuff and never Soda. I think you should treat us equally."

Darry looked down at his plate with arms on the table and said in a low voice, "Yeah. I am sorry too, I will try not to make you do things like that all the time."

Soda smiled and I said, "Thanks Dar."

"But thats only when you and Soda are in the house. If you are the only one, then that means you have to do it, okay?" He said.

"Alright." I said. I just realized that we were almost done eating. I got up and said while having my plate in my hands, "Thanks for the dinner."

"No problem, little brother." He said in his southern accent.

We were all done having dinner so we all decided to watch some T.V.

A couple minutes have passed and we didnt find nothing on T.V. So we were trying other things we could do, but our thoughts were distracted when Two-Bit barged through the door and said, "Hey y'all! Whatcha doin?"

"Looking for something to watch on T.V." Darry said.

"Hey I know something we could all watch!" He said with the goofiest smile he could put on but then I said, "Nah. Lets watch something different. I don't want to watch Mickey."

"Aw! Come on!" Two-Bit said sounding displeased.

"Pony's right. Hey, I think tonight they are showing the show Jeopardy. Wanna watch that?" We had nothing better to watch so we all joined in to watch that.

The night ended up being good. Except for Two-Bit because he was disappointed because he couldnt watch his Mickey Mouse show but it was getting around eleven so we all decided to go to bed except for you know who, Two-Bit. He said he was going to get some action at some new bar in town.

So we all said our good nights and I got up in bed with Soda. I wanted to tell him who I saw today but I decided not to because I was way too tired. With my thoughts of Cherry Valance, I slowly drifted to sleep again.

_**-**_**This chapter ended up being a little better. I hope you guys liked it! Pleas keep on reading and reviewing! :D**


	3. Happiness

_**Chapter three:**_

A week has passed by. Me and Darry have finally stopped arguing. I was glad because we both actually, me, Soda and Darry promised eachother that we wouldn't fight no more after Johnny and Dally passed.

I was sitting on the floor looking at more brochures Darry had been handing me for the past couple days. Funny thing is, its now the beginning of July and I still didn't find the right college yet. But if Darry keeps on nagging me about finding a college soon, I will definitely find one.

I heard footsteps and I looked up to see who it was. Obviously, it was Darry once again, giving me some more pamphlets.

"Darry, can we just take a break right now? I have been looking through these things for nearly two hours." I said.

"Pone. We only have three weeks left til August. I would like you to go around by the end of August. His voice was getting a little hoarse. He cleared his throat and added, "I warned you before school ended. You knew I was going to do this. Here look at these." He said a little loudly. He handed them to me and it seemed like there was a million brochures lined up just waiting for me to take a look at them. I looked at them while they were sitting on my lap.

"Well, come on start looking. I'll help ya some." He said. Now sitting with his legs crossed right next to me.

I sighed closing my eyes for a second. I looked at the brochures and said tiredly, "Alright." I just grabbed whatever brochure was first from the big pile so I took it and I looked.

"Dixie State College?" I looked at him.

"I chose some colleges near by. Like in Utah, Kansas, Texas, and Arkansas." He didn't look at me this time only at some brochure he got out of the big pile.

I looked at the brochure. All it was telling me is about when it was founded, the fields, financial aids and etc. Looking at all my grades, it looks like I could go to this college but I just need to have more of an open mind and not taking the first thing I see.

Darry just sat there looking more into brochures. He hasn't said a word to me since I last talked to him. Instead of looking on whats on top of the mountain top full of brochures, I just took one out of the pile carefully trying not to make them all collapse.

Thirty minutes have passed. I looked through all of the brochures but they weren't as good as the one I just had which was my first. It was a long way from here but its not that far. And I think I could have a little distance anyways from my brother and Soda. I mean, everything is good between the three of us, but you know, I wanna see the world kinda. I want to explore. Its not like I am going to college in New Jersey or Rhode Island or anything like that.

I looked over at Darry. He must be set on this kind of thing. Just looking at his face, he seemed very concentrated and he was looking through them very carefully. I was happy. I would not want to be placed in some crap college. But if I did, I could always change, well if we could afford to, if it costs to change or not.

I interrupted him and said tapping him on the shoulder, "Hey Dar, check this one out. From all the others, I think I really like this one a lot."

"Alright, well I have to see it." He put his arm out. He read the brochure and his face glowed a little. You could see his eyes moving when he was reading something. It's kind of funny.

"You like it?" I asked putting on a dumbstruck grin on my face.

"You know Pone, I really do." He looked at me and smiled. "You know you have good taste." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I just had to smile. I am so glad things are working out for the both of us. I really am. If we were still fighting, I don't even think he would bother helping me. Even if he didn't help, I would have still found this college.

"They got everything in here. The college is great, its cheap, and has almost every class you could imagine." He smiled again. I never seen my big brother this happy before. The last time I have seen him this happy was before mom and dad died. If I get accepted in this college, I think Darry will be very proud of me. I really do think that. And Soda aswell. I do feel bad that he dropped out but you know, he wanted to do it so he could help us out. I am very happy but it just bugs me sometimes. I guess you gotta do somethings that have to do. Whether you like it or not.

"Why don't we call them later? When does their offices close?"

"I will call them and their office closes at five." He looked down at the brochure he had in his hands, "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock and said, "It's just one thirty. We still have time." I said looking at him.  
"Naw, come on Pone, lets call them now." He said with a laugh.

Like I said, I never have seen him this happy. I hope this will keep up between us. I never thought he would be this happy again. I only imagined or dreamed about him being happy again. I really did dream about him being happy, but not this happy. It was like I thought I was in a different world or if I was dreaming and just waiting to be woken up by Soda and just thinking to myself that it was just a dream and that this would never happen. But, you never know what life will throw at you.

He got to the phone and he said in his low voice, "453-652-7500.." He said while looking down at the paper and then dialing the numbers slowly so he could get it right.

_**Darry's**_ P.O.V.:

I swear. I have never been this happy in all my life. Well, I mean ever since mom and dad died. I can't believe that my kid brother is finally going to college. I knew he would go because I would do anything to make him go. I am not gonna make him live in a vacuum like we are living in right now. I wanna find the college that is right for him and that he can be happy. And I know that once he gets a scholarship in whatever he chooses, he will be happy and thats all I want is for him to be happy and live a successful life. I can't believe I am actually thinking this right now.. I mean, Pony thinks of me or he used to ever since we stopped fighting, that I was the one that wanted him to be put in a boys home or the one that doesn't love him. I have always had loved him from the day he was born. Sometimes I just don't know what goes on in this brother of mine's head.

Rinnnggg... Rinnngg... Rinnggg... I heard the sound going to my ears for several times now until a lady that sounded older said, "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Darryl Curtis. I have just recently got your brochure and I would like to send an application to you for my brother to get enrolled."

The old lady said, "Okay. Just give me your address and your application will be sent to your home in 5 days. May I please have your address?"

"Yes ma'am. It's 731 N St Louis Ave, Tulsa, Oklahoma, 74103." He said slowly. He said it that way because of the lady's age. He figured that he was better off talking slower or it would take him forever for the lady to get it right.

"Okay thank you, Mr. Curtis. A application will be sent to you in five or more days. When done, please fill out the form and send it here and we will check and see. Any more questions?"

"No ma'am. Thank you and have a nice day."

"You too." She said. And he quickly hung up the phone.

I couldn't wait for the application. Hopefully it will be here less than five days. But I just have to be patient.

I turned over to Pony and said, "Okay now all we have to do is be patient and we will have the application in no time!" I smiled.

Pony said, "Alright. Thanks Dar for calling." He smiled and he got upstairs to put the brochures back on the desk in my room.

_**Pony's P.O.V.: **_

Several hours have passed and it was now seven. I waited aimlessly for Soda to get out of work. Since I was out of school, I quickly lost track on what day it was. I asked Darry and he told me it was a Wednesday. During the week, he comes home late at night. Not too late but late like we always have to wait an hour or two until we get to have dinner.

I looked over at the coffee table and there was a book. It was probably one of his Readers Digest magazines he keeps. He told me that I couldn't read it when I was fourteen but now, I think I am pretty old enough to read it. I mean for Pete's sake, I am eighteen. I think I can now read stuff that Darry told me not to read when I was a young teen by now.

To pass time, I read it. All it was basically was about articles featuring inspiring stories, famous people, money-saving and home decorating tips. Reading it was okay but it wasn't my type of thing. Even though I love reading, I still have different taste in other books/magazines. Just because you are a book lover or so called bookworm, you don't have to like every book you see. They also had some funny little comics.

I think Two-Bit would have liked those and I am sure he said about every joke on there to tell you the truth. Knowing him, he probably gets those jokes in a glance of a magazine. But I also thought he got jokes by his friends. More likely his mother. Boy, she is sure a joker and same with his little sister, Brenda.

I heard a slam infront of my house. It sounded like someone getting out of a car. Thanks to that magazine, like I said, it passed me time. Soda just got out of Two-Bits dark turquoise car. I guess he is coming over for dinner.

Two-Bit was so loud I could hear him laughing and giggling the whole time. I heard him say, "Yeah so she says to her husband out of the blue, 'Honey, you know I'm a virgin and I don't know anything about sex. Can you explain it to me first?'" They both started laughing he continued with laughing in between each word, "Isn't that funny? I was laughing so hard that the guy was blushing and looking ashamed of himself. Now thats something you don't hear in a bar once in awhile."

Two-Bit said a new joke before entering the door because now he was laughing even harder this time. He stumbled a little and said, "Hey Pony! How's it going?"

Soda said, "Hey, Pony!" He said with his dreamy smile that showed his pearly white teeth.

"Nothing much. Well Darry's gotta tell you something. But at dinner, okay?"

"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear what Superman has to say." Two-Bit grinned. 

Five minutes have passed, thanks for Two-Bit for keeping me occupied with his story that happened at the bar, Darry shouted, "Soda! Pony! C'mon!"

As we got to the kitchen, Two-Bit said, "Ya forgot about me. You didn't hear me come in?"

The sudden voice made him quickly look at Two-Bit and said, "Oh sorry about that. Sit down and eat."

"Mmm-mm. Darry you sure can cook!" Two-Bit complimented him.

"Thanks." Darry said.

"So whats the good news? Pony told me that you knew about it. Come on, tell me." Two-Bit said leaning forward a little.

"We found a college for Pony." He smiled.

I smiled but what really made me happy was what Two-Bit said, "No way, good job Pony!" He giggled.

"Pony, is this true?" Soda asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Alright!" He pulled him to a quick big hug. "So you got accepted?"

"Not yet. They're going to give me an application to fill out. Hopefully he gets in. They have everything there. It seems like a great college. I would really be happy if he got accepted."

Dinner was great. Everyone seemed happy. Even Darry. I think things are going to work out well sooner or later.

So we all finished our dinner shortly after Two-Bit left because he said that he was going to hunt some action and get rip-roarin' drunk with some other friends of his.

I was in the kitchen when he left, cleaning the dishes. Darry came in and said, "I'll do the dishes you two. Go on and head to bed now. Okay?" He said grabbing Pony's shoulders while carefully moving him to the side.

"Okay, Dar." I said. I almost walked away with the wet plate in my hand. "Oh, here you go."

"Thanks. Night. See you tomorrow morning." He said with a faint smile.

I smiled back and said, "Night."

We both walked upstairs and we went in our bed. I went in the room and I took off my shirt and pants only leaving me with a pair of briefs. Soda did the same. We both lay on the bed backs facing each other until I turned around and said, "Hey, Soda?"

"Mmm?" Soda mumbled.

"You think Darry is happy? I think so." I said smiling even though his back was still facing me.

Soda turned around and said with a smile but this time only showing a grin, "Yes. I think he's very happy. I am glad. But I am proud of you, Pony."

I smiled but Soda continued, "I am proud of you because you listened to Darry telling you to not get out of school and just sit there and fix cars." He licked his lips and continued, "I knew that was never your type of thing."

"Yeah. I am happy too. I finally get to go to college." I said now laying on my back looking at the white ceiling that turned a very light shade of blue because of the darkness.

Soda who was still facing me said, "Pony, whatever you do. I mean whatever college you choose, just be careful okay?" He smiled and reached an arm over me and I mumbled an okay and we drifted to sleep with his arm still around me. 

_**I really really liked this chapter a lot. I hope you did too. Btw, I never went to college (I am 14) and I don't know how you apply to college by phone so I did the best I could. Please keep on reading and reviewing. **_


	4. The Party

_**I was sick today and I wanted to be super nice so I uploaded two chapters... I am not getting many reviews on this... :/ Please review people! Thanks :D**_

_**Chapter four:**_

Today was the day of the party. Boy, am I nervous. Why? Well thats a simple answer. Cherry is popular, she is going to have friends that are stuck up and everything and I will be the only low class guy out there. I will probably wear something plain and everyone else will probably be dressed nicely.

It was about eight thirty at night. I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked okay. But I knew once I went into her house, everyone will be giving me dirty looks. But as long as I am with Cherry, I am sure she will tell them to stop. I know her. She's a nice girl.

Just stading there in my classic t-shirt and jeans, I just remembered that day. It was a fall day four years ago. I can remember me, Johnny, Dally and Two-Bit going to the Nightly Double to watch this movie about some girls in their bikini's singing along and stuff like that. Dallas saw two girls which was Cherry and Marcia. Dally as what he always did, was picking on those girls and saying nasty things to Cherry. Boy, she sure was mad at him. Then as Cherry made Dally leave, we started I mean me and Johnny started talking to Cherry for a little while. Marcia and Two-Bit were having their awkward conversation. Then my favorite memory was when I was standing in line with the most popular girl at school, cheerleader for the school, tall, red hair and green eyed girl named Cherry Valance. The talk wasn't the best one but thats the only time I have ever been with her alone from Two-Bit until several weeks ago at the park where we met again.

I could remember when I asked Soda that one day what it feels to be in love. He said it seemed nice. He was right. It sure did.

I ran downstairs and Darry said looking up from his newspaper, "Hey, where are you going and why are you running around?"

"Sorry, Dar. I have to go somewhere." I said putting on my sneakers. "I will be back by eleven." I said nearly getting out of the door.

"Okay, just be safe." He told me.

"Alright. Bye." I jogged to Two-Bits car and he was waiting for me to get in. His car was already ready to go and he had A/C. Thank god for that because tonight was a really hot night.

"So... Where are we going? To your grandma's house?" He said giggling once again.

"Very funny, Two-Bit." I said smirking. "I am going to Cherry Valance's house."

"Who's that?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

"Cherry Valance. Sherri. Red hair." I looked him in the eyes.

"Still doesn't ring a bell." He said grinning.

"The girl we met at the Nightly Double four years ago."

"Oh yeah! Her! Wait... She's a Soc." He eyed me.

"Not anymore." I said looking down.

"Well you know what I mean. Tell me the directions. Lets get 'outa here." Two-Bit said.

You could her the some crunching sound from the car backing up from the gravel.

We finally got on the road and he kept on going on and on about Cherry.

I finally said, "Hey it's fine. There are no more Socs. I bet those guys like Randy and everyone forgot about us." I rolled my eyes.

He looked at me instead of looking infront of him for the longest time. I really hope we don't crash. He finally looked at the road and said, "Look, you think they might forget us but they don't. Keep your eye out Pony, I swear." He told me while I was getting out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I said waving.

"Give me a call when you want to get picked up, okay?" He shouted out of the car window.

"Alright!" I yelled back. Before I got up the stairs, I looked at her house in amazement. _Jeez how can they afford this? No wonder why the East side of Tulsa looks nice! I mean look at this! _He thought to himself.

The house was big. Probably a two-story house. A lot of rooms. There was a medium sized fountain. Not too big. There was lots of windows and the door was huge. _I wonder which room is Cherry's_.

I cleared my mind and I ran up the steps and I knocked on the door really loud. No response. You could hear the loud noises. They probably couldn't hear it. I knocked on the door and I almost hit someone when they opened it. It was not Cherry. Just some couple that came out there a little drunk. _Oh, boy. I gotta be a little careful this time not to get into anything big. _I thought.

Before they left without holding the door, I quickly got the door and let myself in. I stopped in amazement. The house was huge! The ceilings were so tall that you would probably have to get a tall ladder just to change a light or something.

The first thing I did was look for Cherry. I didn't see her. There were lots of high class kids. None of them stared me down yet. Thank god. I wonder if Cherry would be embarrassed.

The only thing I could see was a little table with a white table cloth around it. Thats were the drinks are. I looked at the table. There was only alcohol. _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt just a glass. _

I asked for a small cup since it was my first time drinking. I was a little scared. I didn't want to become hooked on it. I sure hope I didn't.

The man that looked like he was my age poured me a bottle of Budweiser. I looked at it for a second. Then I closed my eyes lightly and I took a sip. It tasted good. It was very strong tasting but it wasnt all that bad.

Sometimes I would see the gang have some. Dally and Two-Bit seemed like they drank the most. Soda never touched a drop, Darry is a health nut and Steve had a few but not a lot. He would get drunk on occasions but he watched himself.

When I was finished with my beer, I turned around and again the only thing I saw was mobs of people. I couldn't see Cherry. I really hope I do find her soon.

The people that were here were dressed high class. I felt horrible. Maybe I should have dressed in some casual attire instead of some plain blue t-shirt and jeans. Boy did I feel stupid.

Some guy that came up to me asked, "Excuse me."

I turned around and it was some guy that was the same age of me and that had blonde hair longest in the soft, layered style like the singer Barry Manillow in the 70's.

"You are not Ponyboy Curtis are you?" The mysterious man asked.

"Yes. I am." I smiled.

The man's eyes went wide. "Hey! Remember me? I am Stanley. Remember?"

"No sorry." I laughed a little taking another sip of my beer.

"Stanley Hughes! Now do you remember? The class clown?"

"Oh yeah!" I shook his hand. "How's life treating you?"

"Good. Good. I just got accepted to Dixie State College." He said smiling.

"Hey I might be going there! Just gotta send the application and all I have to do is see if I get accepted or not." I took another sip.

"No way! That's awesome, man! Wouldn't it be crazy if we were dorm mates?" He laughed once again.

It is true. He used to be the class clown. He sure doesn't sound funny like he used to.

"Definitely." I agreed. "Have you seen this girl... Oh wait you know her. Cherry Valance?"

"I saw her a couple minutes ago she was hanging around with her friends..." He looked around if he could see her.

"Shes a looker, ain't she?" He winked and then laughed.

When he was in school, he used to be in the middle class. He wasn't picked on that much by the Socs.

"Yeah, kinda." I lied. I don't know why. I just felt like it.

Thirty minutes have passed and guess what? I was still talking to this guy. He is a good friend and everything, it's just that he never shuts up. While he was talking, I was always getting some beers. I had to remember not to get too many. Or else something bad might happen but it tastes so good. I was already on my third beer getting a little wobbly but I could still talk and see right. I was just getting out of my senses a little.

"Hey buddy, you shouldn't drink that much. Is this your first time?" He asked having a beer in his hand. It was probably the first one he had just for this night.

"Hmmm?" I didn't pay attention.

"Hey... I think you should ease up on that stuff. You don't know what might happen to you." He said with concern.

"Well, I 'otta go... See 'a aroun..." I said stumbling a little.

I was walking around trying to see Cherry. This time I was getting stares by other people. Not looking my greatest, I finally saw Cherry. She looked beautiful but she was sure showing off a lot of skin. She was wearing one of those dark blue "midi" dresses. She looked like the Greaser girls. You could tell she was a little drunk as well.

Surprisingly, Marcia was right next to her. Not drunk. Instead, she was warning her to stay put and stop drinking. Although she really couldn't tell her what to do.

Alongside of her was a boy that had blonde surfer hair... You wouldn't find guys that had hairstyles like that unless you were in southern California. I wonder how he came here.

I walked up to the three and said, "Sherri? Marci?" I was really getting drunk. I barely could even talk!

"Pony? Pony! Hey!" She gave me a gestured hug.

It was real nice. The hug. I could smell her. She had something that smelled tangy. Her hair smelled good too. It was different than the perfume though. Couldn't make it out that much because of her tangy scent.

"Hows it goin?" She asked me her southern accent still showing.

"Good... Marci? Right?" I said. Talking to Marcia.

"It's Marcia. Ummm... Pony... Maybe you should rest..." She said her voice full with concern.

"No... Noo... I am fine. Totally fine..." I said grinning looking at Cherry this time.

She laughed and smiled. "Hey Pony... Could I see you for a sec?" She wasnt that drunk but she had a couple beers. She took me by the hand and I couldn't resist. Her hands felt so smooth. I wonder what she was using to keep them that way... Soap? Lotion?

She pulled me to the corner and looked side to side. No one was looking thank god. "Here try this." She said laughing.

I giggled too which made her laugh even more. She took my hand and placed something in it. She brought my hand to me and opened my fingers. "Look..." She said smiling.

Since I was so drunk.. I couldn't even think on what it was... It was a square... But what kind? It looked like some little pink puzzle piece...

"Put it in your mouth... Try it..." She said smiling. Her white teeth shining.

I did what she told me to do. I smiled a little.

She got one out of her little purse and she said, "Don't swallow it... Let it disolve..." She smiled.

I let it disolve in my mouth... "Wait an hour." She said. I guess she was drunk I don't know. But as soon as the pill dissolved, I got another two beers. One for me and one for her.

"Thank you." She smiled a little seductively.

Now I really couldn't talk all I could say was, "Uh-huh." or I was probably laughing.

She giggled. She again, pulled me to the sofa and she started talking to me a little. I didn't speak much she just spoke away.

An hour has passed and whatever I took really started getting in me. We ended up sitting on one of the sofa's in her living room and she was sitting on the end of the couch while I just sat sinking into it. She then started kissing me and tilting my chin for another kiss. We did this for the past two minutes. No, we did not make out. I didn't know what was up with her. Whatever we both took, sure made us feel dizzy and light headed.

All the sudden, I felt something going into my mouth. I hadn't realized that she wanted to put her tounge in my mouth. So I let her enter, her tounge tasting my lips. It felt nice. She was exploring my mouth and so was I. It was the greatest feeling. Whatever this was that I took, I was thankful for. Because we both never took this, none of this would've ever happened.

I was distracted with my thoughts going on with my head, when something bit my lip. It was her. Her teeth were closing a little on my lip hard enough to almost draw blood. We broke our kiss and she started to flick her tongue against the two small wounds on my lips.

She sits straight up and she smiles. She takes me by the hand once again and takes me somewhere upstairs. I could see but not that good.

I looked around, colors seem stronger and lights seem brighter. Objects that were stable started to appear to move. When I walked up, I could see things having trails of lights coming from them. I saw some awkward patterns and shapes, colors and textures. But like I said whatever I was on sure made me feel good.

As I got up the stairs I felt very slow. I didn't know what it was. I just felt like everyone was movie at a very slow pace. I could feel some tingling going on with my hands and feet. I could tell she had her hand on my arm. Dragging me up the stairs. I was barely walking. I was, but she had to help me with most of it.

I couldn't tell what room we were in now. I was so high I couldn't tell. I squinted my eyes a little really couldnt see a thing that I could see before. Just odd shapes and colors. They were sorta blocking my view. But then I realized that we were in the hallway.

With her clinging onto my arm, she unlocked the door and I was about to say something, I don't really know what I was going to say. It would appear randomly without me knowing it. But she hushed me and she layed on the bed with me.

_**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

The minute we got on the bed, imediately my shirt came off, my bra next. His hands were lifting, pressing and massaging my breasts again. My skirt was gone, I fumbled with his pants. They, too, were gone. I felt him against me and again, I closed my eyes, feeling his pressure as he entered me. It was heaven. It was bliss.

I heard his grunts, but they were muffled with my own. We moved as one, pushing, pulling, each groping the other's body.

"Don't stop...!" I begged.

"Take it, baby. Take it." he answered, his voice gruff, his motion never ending.

He didn't stop, and as I arched my back, the scream from my body was as big as the shock wave ripping through me. I felt him pulsing too, his body and mine clenching and releasing as one, each begging the other not to let go.

Yet, as I lay there catching my breath, watching the stars in my vision shoot around.

We lay there, both tired and catching up with breaths.

A smile was on my face, and I knew it.

Pony looked up towards me for a moment, just watching me, before kissing my lips lightly and bringing my body in his arms.

After that, I don't know what happened, for I had dozed off in his arms.

_**Guys this was my first sex scene. I hope it was good. I didn't really like it. Could have had some more details put into it. But please review! I am dying for one! Thanks! :D**_


	5. Soda's confession

_**Chapter five: **_

Sunlight came through the blinds from the mysterious room. I fell into a deep sleep. It was weird because I never had one before... I sure hope I was okay...

I groaned and said, "Soda?" While rubbing my eyes. No reply.

"Soda?" I tried again. "Darry?" Nothing.

I finally opened my eyes and I realized that I wasn't in my room. I blinked. Still the same thing. I rubbed. Still the same thing.

My eyes went wide and I starting panicing. _Where am I? Whats going on? Am I in some dream?_

I looked around until I saw an unfamiliar figure... The person that was in the room with me had the covers all the way up to their face only leaving a patch of red hair to see.

I leaned over a little I said, "What?" I quickly removed the covers and I saw a red haired girl that looked like Cherry.

I was so shocked that I stumbled out of the bed. _Omigod... Omigod... No... It can't be... _I thought. This time I spoke up, "Oh, no... Oh god... What have I done?"

Cherry moved a little bit. Oh god I hope I didn't wake her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

_Oh no... Oh no..._ I thought. _This can't be happening. This just can't. _I thought once again while I saw her moving towards the window.

I looked down and my eyes went wide. I didn't know I was naked! And so was she!

She turned around and her eyes went wide, "Pony?"

"Cherry... H-H-Hold on..."

"Omigod..." She said covering her mouth.

"I-I-I can explain." I said wide eyed once again. _This is really really really bad. _I thought.

"Pony? What happened last night?" She said looking upset.

"I don't remember. I swear I don't remember." I said looking as terrified as she. And it was the truth. I really don't remember.

"Oh no... Pony.." She said. "I remember!" She looked at me more upset than she has been.

"Okay... Okay... Calm down... We need to calm down. We will figure something out." I said tossing her robe that was hanging on a coat hanger right next to me.

She got it and wrapped herself around it. "Whats there to figure out? We already know now!" She yelled.

I sat there on the floor completely naked without anything to cover with.

She walked out of the room real fast and came with a towel in her hand.

"D-D-D-Did we do anything last night?" I said. I was really scared.

"Pony, what do you think? We are both naked and we were sleeping in the same bed together!"

I felt dumbstruck for asking that question... Oh god... I knew I should have stopped with the alcohol... It's all my fault... All my fault... How am I going to tell Darry? Tell Soda? Oh no...This was really turning into some nightmare.

My thoughts broke when she asked, "Did you have protection?"

"Wh-What?" I gulped.

"Protection. You know. A condom?" She looked like she was about to cry any minute.

"I-I-I-I-I-I... No!" I said quickly. I turned a crimson red too.

"What? I DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROTECTION!" She said now crying.

My eyes went wide than I would have ever imagined. Me becoming a father at 19... Thats not right...It's not right...

"Oh... God..." She said falling down onto her knees hands burying her face.

I got up without knowing it. I felt really sad like I was going to cry any minute too.

"Ch-Cherry?" I asked. I couldnt see well the tears started coming out.

She just ignored me... I hugged her and said, "Cherry. I am so sorry. Please. I really am.

"Oh, Pony!" She said hugging me tight. Hearing her cry just made me miserable. I spoke out and said, "You might not be pregnant, you know." I said smiling.

"H-H-H-How do you know, Pony?" She said looking me in the eyes.

"I-I-I-I don't know... Thats all we can hope is that we don't have a baby. C-Cherry. I am so sorry. It was a mistake. I never intended this to happen. Please understand."

Me and her have been like this. Me sitting on my legs holding her tight. I took my hand a brushed her red hair into my fingers.

"Cherry..." I whispered.

"Hm?" She said still sounding sobby.

"If this is our baby..." I gulped.

She looked up at me with guilty eyes.

I looked at her and she looked at me. I continued, "Cherry. If this is our baby... I won't abandon you, you know? I will stick with you. I promise."

I quickly kissed her firmly on the lips. I don't remember what we had done yesterday but now I finally knew what it felt like to be kissed by Cherry Valance. I said, "It will all be okay. I promise."

We got up laid on the bed together doing nothing. Completely nothing. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready to be a father. I really wasn't. But, if we have a baby, I wanna be able to spend the rest of my life with our child and eventually, I would have to get married to her. How will her parents face that? How will Darry and Soda put up with it? I am sure Soda wouldn't freak out that much but me and Darry... He's the one that helps us. He;s the one that stuck up with us fighting for us not to be sent to a boys home. And look what I did, I caused him trouble. Me and him were so good until... What if he finds out? He will be pissed I know it.

I left my thoughts and said softly to Cherry, "I have to go. Darry will be mad. I am sure he is already."

She sat up and grabbed me by the arm, "Oh, Pony. Please don't go please!"

"Cherry I have to I'm sorry." I said having a sad look on me. I could tell.

"Pony, please don't leave me, please! Stay with me, keep contact. Don't leave me hanging."

"I will do so. I have to go okay?" I said giving her another soft and firm kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Pony." She said sitting on the bed.

"I love you too." I turned around to see her and smiling when I walked out.

As I got out of the room, I just ran downstairs. I had to get out. Fast. I couldn't stand it here no more! I ran out of the house and instead of calling a cab from Cherry's house, I walked home.

_**Darry's P.O.V.:**_

Once this crazy brother of mine gets home, I am gonna teach him a lesson. He knows better not to do this kinda of stuff!

I was reading the morning paper. I couldn't read it I was so mad.

All of the sudden the doorknob starts rattling. The person that was at the door was Pony.

I jumped out of my chair and walked right infront of him, "Where have you been?" I said extremely mad.

"Darry..." I said looking down.

"Tell me where you have been! I swear Pony!" I was so mad at him .Why didn't he give us a call? Make sure he was okay? He didn't have to sleep there, he should have went home.

"I almost called the cops after twelve. You know better than that! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Pony didn't reply he just looked down.

"HUH? TELL ME!" I was furious.

Pony said, "I d-did-didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I forgot! Thats all I ever hear from you and I am getting tired! You are nineteen years old, Pony! I thought you were responsible enough to handle these things!"

"Look, I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry's don't cut it, brother. If you don't stop with this, I will kick you out, I swear, Pony." I was raging mad. I didn't mean to say that, but if he keeps on doing this, our relationship is not going to be good.

"P-P-Pony?" Soda said while walking downstairs. He saw his little brother.

"Pony!" Tears filled up his brown eyes.

"Where were you?" He hugged him.

"I was so worried!" He said crying.

"I-I-I-I-I was at a party and I... ended up sleeping at this place." I said looking ashamed.

"Shame on you, Pony. I spent all this time doing shit for you with the college applications. And you start actingl ike this!" Darry said.

"You better be lucky, I filled out your application."

"I don't need no application. Just forget it." I said leaving to go upstairs.

_**Soda's P.O.V.:**_

I am just so glad Pony's okay. I understand that he wants to go to more places but he needs to know that he should come home and not sleep afterwards. I guess I could tell Two-Bit that hes okay.

Speaking of Two-Bit, he came in right through the door. "Any sign of Pony?" He asked.

"Yeah we found him." I said.

Two-Bit started going upstairs but I said just in time, "N-No. He's not doing to good right now. Talk to him later."

"Okay?" He said.

"Well do you want to double date with me and Shirley tonight? You can bring Kathleen with you if you want."

"Nah. I will go some other time. Besides, me and Kathleen aren't doing so good right now." I said looking away.

"Okay. Well call me whenever you want to hang or I will just come by. Bye guys."

"Bye, Two-Bit."

And there. He was gone.

Something made me jump when I heard the words, "Damnit!"

I turned around and it was Darry. "Come on, Dar. It's okay."

"It's okay? No, it's not okay! I don't ever want him going to a party again when I am around!"

_**Pony's P.O.V.: **_

I layed on my bed with the warmth of the blankets covering me... My life is a mess right now. I just hope it will all get better soon. I just want me and Darry to be on good sides again. I didn't mean any of this to happen. I really didnt. It was an accident and accidents happen. I just hope we get along before college started. I don't want to leave him and not talk to him until for the next three months until I have winter break.

Something distracted me with my thoughts. Someone knocked on the door. _Was it Darry? Please god. Please don't let it be Darry._

A knock was heard. Make that three. I didn't know who it was until I heard the sweet and calm voice of my older brother, Soda.

"Pony, can I come in?" He said in his usual calm voice.

"Yeah come on in." I said. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

He tried pulling the doorknob and it wouldn't open. It was locked. I forgot that it was. I switched the switch from the door and said looking down, "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's alright." He walked into my room and I sat where I sat before.

"Hey Pony.. We gotta talk." He said moving himself up the bed.

"Yeah?" I said looking at his lively brown eyes and dark hair.

He gulped for a second and let out a shaky breath. _What was going on? _I thought. _Was he scared?_

"H-H-Hey Pone..." He gulped. I could see tears well up in his eyes. _What's going on? Why is he upset?_

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

He looking at me with sadness. "I-I-I-I'm."

I looked at his face more. "Go on."

"Pony... I am going to 'Nam." A tear rolled down his eyes.

I was speechless. Why was he going to 'Nam? I don't wanna lose my brother. I don't want to! He was forced to go! Why would anyone force a nice dreamy man like him? I was getting scared. My eyes were open wide and I shook a little.

"P-P-Pony... I... I am scared..." He shook a little. "I am scared, Pony." "I'm scared!" He started crying and bringing me into a hug.

My eyes were wide open by now. _I can't believe this is happening. I might become a dad, Darry is mad at me, I might not be friends with Darry and now Soda is going to 'Nam? What has my life gotten into?_

I put my arms to hug him back. I asked trembling, "I-I-I-I-Is this true?" I said trying to hold the tears back. _Greasers don't cry!_

"Y-Y-Y-Yes. I am. Oh Pony, ol' Steve is too. H-H-H-" He couldn't finish his sentence and started crying loudly onto my shoulder.

"What?" I said my face burried in his chest.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." He took my arms and I put my head up. His face was red and so were his eyes and his nose.

"Does Darry know?" I asked.

"Yeah... We got a letter yesterday. Darry was upset and he was upset t-t-t-t-that you were gone." He said. He wiped the tears out of his eyes. Then he brushed mine away. I was surprised he could even talk without trembling a word. Only one.

"Why does it have to be this way!" I said almost screaming. I didn't know. I got up from the bed. I was mad and upset at the same time.

"I don't know, Pone. I don't know!" He said sitting on his knees wiping another tear from his face.

"I am tired of all these bad things happening! I just want everything to be normal again!" I was crying and I could tell that my face was flushed with red.

I quickly looked at the door. We were both staring at it. All the sudden, the door flys open with Darry appearing.

"What's going on here?" He asked huffing from running around to see if we were okay.

"I-I-I just told him." My older brother said. He got off the bed and went to Darry.

"Told him what?" He asked. His icy blue green eyes staring at his younger brother.

"I-I-I-I-I... I told him that we were going to 'Nam. I told him that me and Steve were going." A tear rolled down his eyes."

I started sniffling. I couldn't take any of this. Why were so many bad things happening? Why? I just wish we could all go back in time and live the way we did when our parents were alive. I could remember. It was four years ago when Johnny and Dally were alive. And when we had that golden retriever of ours named Max. We were so happy. I remember mom baking chocolate cakes for all of us and my dad always patting Darry's back telling him that he was doing the right thing or him coming in the door from feeding the cattle. I missed those days.

I said walking towards them, "I-I-I-I am sorry guys. I just wish things were like the way they were when mom and dad were alive." I started bawling now.

"I-I-I just can't take-" I was pulled into a hug. I was closing my eyes. I couldn't see who it was but I could tell it was Darry. He was warm. It felt nice being in the arms of a big brother.

Soda came around and hugged the both of us. We formed a group hug with his arm wraped around his neck and Sodas arm on my back.

"Guys... We gotta stop fighting.." Darry said. We looked at him. His nose was a little red. I could tell that he was close to crying.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I said looking down at the floor.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes, Pone." Soda smirked at me. His eyes were okay but his face was still a little flushed.

Darry smiled at the both of us. "Let's try not to fight, okay? I forgive you both." He smirked this time.

So we all smiled at eachother and everything was okay so far. After that, we had a nice dinner and we went to bed.

As I walked into my bedroom I saw Soda and he said, "Come here."

I did and I lay on my back while he was laying on his side looking at me. Boy he sure was good looking. Him with his dark hair like that.

"Hey Pone, I am gonna be alright." He smiled. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I will try not too." I said blushing a little. I cry a lot. And Greasers _**ain't**_ supposed to cry.

"Okay. Good." He said chuckling. "Nite, Pone. I love you." He leaned a little and kissed me on top of my forehead.

I blushed a little. I dunno why. I guess I just find it kinda weird that he kisses me like that at this age.

We talked a little more. "And so that's wha-" I didn't hear him say anything to me so I looked down and saw my older brother sleeping peacefully. I smiled and said, "Love you too." I turned our backs facing eachother and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**-There's so much drama. Sorry about that guys. I really hope you didn't mind that. The Curtis bro's fight a lot, don't they? Please keep on reading and reviewing! :D Oh and the reason why I underlined/bold printed it because I just wanted you guys to know that I put ain't there on purpose. I don't know why I did that. Anyway, again, please keep on reading and reviewing! :D**_


	6. The results

_**Hey guys! My sixth chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! I really like this chapter! Please read and review! **_

_**Tyler4768: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. If you didn't know, I just recently changed the rating of this story. I was going to change it once I put that chapter up. Thanks for reminding me! :)**_

_**Chapter six: The results**_

It was a bright sunny day in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It's been four days since the night of the party where my whole life has changed.

As I was walking, I walked past a couple men that were on their lunch break during construction work.

I heard dirty comments and wooing and whisteling on the streets. I should have worn some better clothes. I mean by better clothes the ones that don't show too much. But hey, I learned my lesson. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them making my way to the convience store.

As I walked in, I could smell the smell of medicine. I hate that smell. I crinkled my nose a little and I went to the family planning section. That was were the pregnancy testers were. I looked at the shelf and there were about five different brands. Why is there five different brands of the same thing? I mean, its just a pregnancy tester.

I just took whatever there was and I looked at the package.

I bumped into some girl that was my age. She was pale and had the bob that Marcia had. I wondered if it was her.

"Ouch!" I said squinting my eyes.

The mysterious girl turned around and said, "Oh! I-I'm!" She looked at me and smiled. "Hey Cher!"

"Marcia! I didn't know it was you!" I said smiling and laughing slightly.

She laughed and said, "Fancy meeting you here. You are never here. I mean-" She was cut off.

"This is my first time being here." I smiled.

She looked down at the item I had in my hands and looked at me with a serious face. "Cherry" She said carefully. "You didn't you go all the way did you?" She sounded calm, not rough. Thank god.

I looked at the counters. I just didn't want to make eye contact with her while saying, "Yeah, we did." I looked back at her.

"Cherry!" She said loudly that everyone was looking.

"Shhh!" I said.

"Okay... Sorry... Sorry." She told me and then she looked at the other people that were staring who soon looked away.

"I am sorry." I said looking guilty.

"I told you not to drink that much." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But..." I said now talking in a normal volume.

"No buts, Cherry. You see, this is what happens." She spoke up too while we were walking to the cashier.

I put the pregnancy test on the counter and she said, "I will pay."

"What? Marcia." I said looknig at her.

"What? It's fine. Don't pay." Marcia smiled and laughed.

I laughed slightly and said, "Thanks."

We walked out of the store and she said, "Listen, those guys." Marcia looked at the construction workers. "I will drive you home." She continued looknig at my legs then up to my face, "I mean, look what you are wearing! It's Tulsa, Cherry."

"I know, I know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hop in." She said smiling.

I walked on the left side of the car and went into her yellow 1971 Cadillac DE VILLES and she drove me home.

During the ride home she asked, "Cherry. Why would you do something liek that? Claude told you to not take that stuff!" "Claude" was the guy that had the blonde surfer hair. That is Marcia's current boyfriend.

"Look, I don't know." I rolled my eyes once again. My hair was blowing my hair. I snapped, "Can you put the windows up?" I didn't mean to sound like that. I was just annoyed.

Marcia rolled up the windows and looked at me with shock, "Jeez! Whats up with you today?"

"Nothing!" I said folding my arms. "Jan told me to use the stuff. You know her, she can get you into anything."

"I told you not to be her friend, Cherry!" Marcia said.

"I know, Marica." I looked at her my arms still folded.

"Well it looks like we are here. Let me know the results, okay?"

"Okay!" I said already out of the car.

I got into the house and the first thing I did was go to the bathroom.

I sat the bag onto the floor next to the toilet. I sat on the toilet seat and began opening the pregnancy tester.

I looked at the directions. I did as it told me to do. It told me to wait thirty minutes.

All this time I was just waiting thirty minutes and then something showed up. The sign was blue having a minus sign on it.

My eyes went wide and I started searching patting everywhere so I could see the directions. They told me if the sign was blue that it was negative.

My eyes went wide and I smiled. I was not pregnant! I really was not pregnant! Happiness overcame me and I was never this happy before! All this worrying was for nothing.

I quickly went outside and threw it in the trash can because I didn't want my mom or dad finding out. But when I went to the hallway, I spotted my older brother, Irwin, looking at me weirdly.

"What is that you have in your hand, Sherri?"

"N-N-Nothing." I said trembling. I was scared.

He was about to say something until the phone rang. "I will get it." He said and walked off.

I ran downstairs and went outside so I could throw it away without my parents knowing that I had such thing in the house.

_**Pony's P.O.V.:**_

It was now night time and I was sitting on my bed reading until my brother Soda came into the room and handed me the phone, "It's for you. Is she a girlfriend?" He said laughing.

"No!" I said snatching the phone. I hate it when he teases me like that.

"H-Hello?" I said.

"Pony?" She said. She seemed excited.

I blushed a little and asked, "Well, you seem happy, what's the matter?"

"I got my pregnancy test and it shows that I am not pregnant!" She said. She was so happy.

I leaned forward a little and my eyes went wide, "No! Are you serious?"

"Yes, Pony! Yes!" She laughed. She was so happy. I was too.

We talked on the phone for about an hour and boy did it feel good. I was so in love with her. I hope she felt the same way.

Darry said, "Pony, it's time to eat."

"Okay." I brought the phone to my ear, "Hey Sher, it's time for me to eat. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too." She said hanging up

.

I ran downstairs still having that goofy smile on my face. I am so happy that I am not becoming a father! Darry would kill me if he found out that I slept with some girl at a party!

I got to the table and sat down with my hands on the back of my head.

"What's the matter, Pone?"

"Nothing much." I said. I formed a big smile.

He smiled and Darry said, "Okay guys heres your dinner!"

I ate my potatoes thinking about how my life was going to be the same.

___**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

I waited thirty minutes after I was done calling Pony. I dialed Marcia's number and I waited til it rang.

_ Ring... Ring... Ring... _It was doing that until a sweet voice came up, "Hello? This is the Lane residence."

"Marcia, it's me Sherri." I said laughing.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Marcia sounded embarrassed. She continued, "So, how are the results?" She asked.

"Good! Guess what?"

"What, you're pregnant?" She said sarcastic.

"Marcia." I said sternly. She sure made a lot of jokes. "The results turned out to be negative!"

"Really?" Marcia was shocked. "I am so happy!" She said laughing once again.

"I know right? I thought I was pregnant for good!" I said laughing. "I don't have to worry about this no more!" I smiled.

"Well that's good. But did you check again? You know it could be positive." She warned.

"Marcia. Cut it out with the jokes, okay? The test was negative. That means that I am not pregnant."

"I know that but-" She was cut off.

"Don't worry, Marcia. I am fine, okay? Now I gotta go." I said.

"Alrighty then. But if I were you, I would do it again to make sure." She warned.

"Bye." I said. I hung up the phone and I went to bed to get some sleep.

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter because I did! Sorry it was short. Next one will be longer. Bye for now!**_


	7. Encounter

_**Tyler4768: Your welcome! Next chapter will be in by tomorrow hopefully! I worked on these the whole night and I got a big headache! Please enjoy! :D**_

_**Cherry's P.O.V.**_

It was twelve in the afternoon on a Friday and I was awoken by my mother telling me to get up.

"Get up, Sher! It's time for you to go to work!" My mother, Doris said.

"Okay, okay! I am up!" I said. I sat up and realized that some strand of my hair flew across my face.

I got up feeling cold as I got the blankets off me. I ran downstairs and saw my dad reading one of his newspapers he buys every morning at the convenience store with a coffee in his hand.

"Hi, dad." I said nearly stumbled on a shoe that was on the floor. I am really clumsy in the mornings.

My father named Raymond who looks ten years older than my mom but is only in his fifty's said, "Hello, dear. How was your sleep?"

"It was okay.." I said getting a piece of toast and spreading butter on it.

"Well, good. You have to go to work today, you know that." He said. I never told them about my other job. I did it secretly. I work for my fathers company mondays, Wednesdays and on my other job which is at a bar on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. I really like this job better than the company. I hate working with my family. Me and my dad don't get along so well to tell you the truth.

I finished my toast fast and ran upstairs to brush my teeth and get ready.

I went up to the bathroom and put paste on my tooth brush and did what I needed to do. When I was done doing what I had to do, I went to my room and got out one of my favorite outfits. I put on a laurex halter top and matching flared trousers. It was the latest trend so I wanted to look nice.

After I was done with that, I brushed my hair and got out. Thank god my parents weren't around because they would never let me wear this. I think it was a present from Marcia for my birthday last year so I could look nice when I worked at the bar.

As I got in the car, it was nice outside so I took out my new blue Cadillac DeVille out and put the top down. It was nice driving in the cool air.

I reached the bar and went inside. I don't run it, my boss George does. He is the same age as my dad but he looks a lot different than him. George is heavy set and wears glasses. He sometimes helps me with the serving if I am a little too slow. Sometimes I am that way because I like to sleep in late and I get clumsy most of the time. Like I said, I really like this job.

In the afternoons, we don't get that many customers. We usually get them in the night. For some reason, I just wish I could have told Pony about my second job. I always told my boyfriends that I worked here. But for some reason, I am to scared to tell him.

Like I said, we didn't get many customers so I just sat and made myself a beer. Don't get yourself drunk this time, Cherry. This time, I was going to get full control over myself.

To waste time, I talked to my friend Diane. She was very tall and had the "flicked" hairstyle. Her hair was long and had a dark chocolate brown color to it. When you look at her face, she looked mixed. Probably a little Filipino and white with it. Her skin color was a little tan. She was a matter of fact, Steve Randles new girlfriend. I wonder how long they would last. Probably not for too long because Diane has cheated on several of her guys.

I was interrupted by my thoughts until Diane spoke up, "...Soda"

I blinked and said, "What about him?" It is true, I have always had a thing for him. No lie. Pony is cute but Soda was sure a looker.

"Why are you always in your dream world?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I am sorry. I was just thinking."

"I said Steve is coming over with Soda tonight."

I blushed at the thought of even thinking about Soda. I have always liked him even if he was a Greaser. He was just so kind and had such a character. I don't really care that much for looks, I care more about personality. You should always look out the way people are instead of their looks but I knew Soda was always getting followed by girls all the time. Every kind of girl. It didn't matter if those were girls who were Socs or Greasers.

"You know what I found weird?"

"W-W-W-What?" I said.

"Everytime I talk about him for the past three years that I have known you, wait no make that since we were Freshman, you would always blush or tremble. So you like the kid?" She said chewing her gum hard.

"What? No I don't! Not that filthy Greaser!" I blushed and I couldn't help it.

"Aha!" She smiled. "Stop pretending!"

"Oh, fine. Yeah he's pretty cute. But you know I am with Pony, right?" I don't think she knows I sure hope she knew or I was going to get made fun of.

Diane's eyes went wide and laughed, "Are you serious? Pony... The horse boy? You mean that bookworm? You have got to be kidding me! Since when did you get the hots for him! Tell me this is a joke!" She started cracking up.

"Stop it! He's my boyfriend! We met four days ago. At a party. I mean..."

"Cherry, I can't believe it! Steve always tells me how annoying he is most of the time and he tells me that he's always a tag along. Cherry, you can find someone better." She said making a bubble in her gum. Finally it popped.

"First of all, can you stop making bubbles and you know, Diane, he is my boyfriend and I make my own decisions. And he's a good guy, okay? So you can just shut up."

Diane backed up a little. "Whatever..." She continued, "I am just telling you the truth. If you want to be looked at weird, go for it. It ain't my problem, doll." She walked off.

"Hold it." I said. I was really mad. She had no right to tell me these mean things about Pony.

Diane turned around and said, "What now?"

"What about your Steve? What makes him so attractive, huh? His hair is nasty and it's greasy and plus its always in complicated swirls. It doesn't look so nice. Plus, his southern accent is so annoying. He is cocky and is always looking for a fight. Now do you think thats better than Pony? I don't think so."

"Listen here." She snapped. "You don't know what he has gone through! He just broke up with Evie. They have been going out for nearly three years and he broke down one night and I cheered him up." She was cut off.

"Cheered him up by doing what? Giving him a blow job?"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "I am not like that! Stop thinking I am a tramp because I am not! I treat my boyfriends nicely!"

"Oh yeah? Okay so you cheer them up by sneaking out with different men every week. How would that make Steve feel once he finds out?"

"Shut up! I said shut up! Are you deaf? SHUT UP!" She screamed and she stopped near the door, "His dad kicks him out every week, Cherry! He feels horrible! You don't know his life! So stop being rude!" She stomped out of the bar and George came out, "Whats going on here?"

"Nothing boss." I said. I rolled my eyes. He never fires me. I have talked back once or twice. He never fires me. Disgusting thing is, he sometimes flirts with me and I am twenty three years old. He's my dad's age. Yuck.

I looked at his hand to see if he was married. He wasn't. I don't blame half of the girls that broke up with him. He is a weirdo.

"Hey Cherry, I have been think-"

"George... You are too old for me. You are my dads age. How many times did I reject you?" I made him count.

"About six times?" He said. He looked really dumb.

"Yes. And all those six times I said 'no'. So you can just get off me right now, okay? Find someone else. Besides, I am dating someone."

He looked upset but then he said, "But if you go out with me, I will pay you more than what I pay you now!" He said smiling.

"I said no, I am sorry."

He had the same expression on like before and walked out of the bar to look for Diane.

I sat down and put my head down on the hard, cold counter. I had such a headache. I didn't mean to get in a fight with Diane, she just made me mad because she was talking awful bad about Pony.

What made me smile was thinking about him sitting next to a tree on a sunny summer day and reading a book. He would be distracted by Soda while asking him to play football.

I really liked Soda and Pony.. But I am with Pony now so I have to get Soda somehow off my mind.

It was now nighttime and customers stared coming in. The music started playing out of the Juke-Box. Whenever someone came in, it was most likely men in their early twenties to late fifties. I sure hope none of these guys are going to hit on us. I really hate it when that happens.

One man in his mid twenties had a good build and said, "Hey, darlin. Could you get me a beer?"

"Sure. Which kind?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, doll face." The twenty seven year old said.

"Alright, here." I said sitting the bottle in front of him.

"Thanks doll." He smiled.

Several other men asked for the same thing while some others asked for food.

One of the men said, "Hey, lady! Whats taking so long?"

"Come on! I am starving!"

"Hey! I want my drink!"

"Whats the hold up! I am thirsty!"

"Hey boys. It's not nice to rush a lady." A mysterious man said calmly.

Two other figures came behind him. It was Steve and Diane.

"Here sweetie, I can get you a drink." Diane chuckled. Her brown eyes gleaming.

"Thanks babe." Steve grabbed the drink that was sitting in front of him.

"Thanks, Soda." I said tucking one part of my hair behind my ear.

"No problem. You work here?" He smiled

"Yes I do."

"For how long? I never see you here." He smiled showing his pearly white teeth. But you could tell he looked sad from his smile. I wonder why.

"I have been working here since I graduated high school. I have been working here for about four years now."

"Thats a long time. Is your name Sherri?"

"Yes it is." I laughed.

"I am Soda. I work at the DX Station. Same with my buddy here, Ste-" He was cutt off when they both saw Diane snuggling up to him kissing him non-stop. Her slightly tan arms were wrapped around his neck kissing his cheeks and lips.

Soda chuckled and said, "Anyway, Steve works with me. He's one of my best friends. And do you know Pon-"

"Yeah I do. Sorry for cutting you off. I met him four years ago. We met at the Nightly Double." I smiled. This time I showed off my teeth. I wanted him to look at my smile.

"You're really pretty, Sherri. Anyone ever tell you that?" He chuckled.

I blushed a little, "Oh..." I was trying to find the right words, "Oh.. Um..."

"Don't tell me this is the first time that a man has ever complimented you. Because I can tell you, you are one of a kind. You seem sweet and caring." He said looking deeply into my green eyes.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say. Thank you?" I said smiling a little.

"No problem, sweetie. Sorry I went a little too far. Um you see. I-Uh. Wow I can't believe I am-" He continued, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"W-Why sure, I don't mind. I can drive you." I told him.

"No... Let me drive." He said smiling.

We both left out of the door. Steve and Diane didn't even notice, they were so focused on each other. My boss doesn't really care if I leave early or not. But there were other girls there so they could cover me.

We both went outside. Surprisingly, it was a little cold for an August night but he asked me, "Do you want to borrow my jacket? I don't mind. For such a beautiful girl like you, I wouldn't want you getting cold." He said hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Thank you." I said. My heart was beating so fast and my face flushed. I didn't know what to do. I loved this man so much but then again I was with Pony but just for one time.. I don't think Pony would find out, right? I was pretty sure that he wouldn't.

"Get in the car. I don't want you freezing." He chuckled. I really loved that laugh. It suited him well.

I got in and he said, "Are you warm?"

"Yes I am, thank you." I smiled looking at him.

"No problem." His gentle words and the sound of it came out of his mouth smoothly.

"Um... I want to go somewhere private. I mean, if it's okay with you. I don't want no one to hear us."

"It's fine Soda. I don't care. Take me anywhere." I placed my hand on his arm.

"Okay." He smiled.

"There's a park a couple minutes away. Do you want to go there?"

"Ah. Yeah sure. Where is it?"

"It's about fifteen minutes away from here. No one is around so we can talk." I smiled and said sweetly.

I looked up at him and he was blushing. Why was he? All I just said is that we could talk. Maybe he was blushing because he was embarrassed on what he was going to tell me. He is so handsome when he blushes. I wanted to stare deep into his beautiful dark brown eyes but then he might catch me and ask what I was doing.

At every red light we stopped, I told him where to go. The park was so beautiful. It had a big pond with full of flowers and a bridge you could walk across from. And in the back had a huge forest for visitors to walk to during the daytime.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said in amazement. We both got out of the car.

"Not as beautiful as you, precious." He smiled and blushed a little. "Is there a bench anywhere?"

"I don't see one. I am sure when we are walking we can see one. But why don't we walk? It's a beautiful night anyway."

"Sure. No problem." He smiled but then laughed. I didn't know what was going on. I had butterflies in my stomach and every step we took, I just wanted to cling to his arm. That would be really nice.

"I am sorry what happened at the bar. I didn't mean it."

"It's fine. I don't mind." I smiled.

We both walked around the pathway around the park. We looked at all the beautiful flowers and how beautiful the pond looked when the moon hit it making glistening sparkles on the water.

"I don't know why I am telling you this. We barely know eachother... But I am just so upset right now."

"It's fine." I whispered. "Tell me. I won't harm you. Lets sit down."

We both sat down on the grass. "Sherri... I... Well.. I just have so much trouble going on at home and just a couple days ago I have been thinking about back then when I was sixteen. A lot has happened. I wanna tell you."

I just listened.

"Four years ago, sometime in May, my parents went out for a drive. I guess we were in school and Darry was at home. They got in a auto-wreck. They thought that they would make it through the train but it hit them. I remembered when we got home, Darry got the phone and told us that our parents passed. We were so upset, Cherry. It was so scary and very upsetting."

He looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Soda." I said looking into his eyes. But he just stared out straight ahead.

"It's not fair, Cherry. It isn't. Your parents didn't die. You live in your big homes, fancy cars and you have everything!" He almost screamed.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He said looking at me.

"And when my parents passed, I-I-I met this sweet girl. She was sweet just like you, Sherri. Her name was Sandy. Sandy Swank." He gulped and a tear rushed down his face. "I-I... Oh god, Cherry. You won't tell right?"

"Oh no. I won't tell." I really wouldn't.

"I went all the way with her from what I can remember. I didn't know. I just didn't know that she didn't have protection. I did, but she d-di-didnt and I-I was shocked at first but I told her that I would be by her side and that I wouldn't abandon her!"

Those words. They were the same like Pony's. He told Sandy that he wouldnt and he told me that he wouldn't abandon me.

"I-I... Oh..." He looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh no. I am fine." I said. We both looked at eachother. Deep into our eyes. It was nice.

"W-W-Why don't you come here for a second." He said.

I scooted a little more close to him. His arms around me. He felt so nice and so warm. I moved a little more closer and I buried my head down in his chest just leaving half of my face to see.

"Sherri... And... I didn;t hear from her again. Before Johnny and Dally passed, I gave her a letter. Telling her that I would do anything to be with her. I would even marry her. After Johnny and Dally died, she just returned my letter. She didn't even open it. Then she told me that it wasnt even..." He started to cry even more. "I-I-I-It wasnt me, Sherri! I wasnt the father!"

My eyes went wide and I said, "Oh Soda... I..." He pulled me into a light hug, "Sherri. I am so sorry. I really am. Please..."

"I am not mad, Soda." I lifted his head up so he could meet me. "If I were her, I would marry you and even if it wasn't our baby, I would still be with you."

"Sherri..." He said calmly. His face flushed from crying. He leaned in to kiss me.

As his lips touched mine, my eyes were open. I cant believe this is happening. I wanted to stop but then another part of me didn't. I loved this man and I didn't want to let this moment go.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered to me.

"Soda.. I-I love you. I really do. Please... Please love me back." I looked at him. With the look I never gave anyone including Pony. I have never asked anyone for anything. I just needed Soda. Just for tonight or maybe forever... Wait. What was I thinking? I don't want to be with him forever I do but I am with...

"Sherri... Why don't we take a walk. Somewhere where no one can see us. Just you and me.

He took me by the hand. I don't care what happens. I just love Soda so much that I don't want this to stop.

_**-I laughed at the last part. I didn't know how to end it.. :P You guys didn't see this coming, did you? I don't think I left any hints through out the other chapters. But I did leave some in this one. Please read and review! Thank you! :)**_


	8. Summer Nights

We reached into the forest and we walked around just a little so no one can see us.

As we walked through the forest, everything was dark but we could see a little light from the street lights outsider the pathway.

He stood there, looking at me until I realized the distance between he and I was disappearing. He kissed me, and I opened my mouth to taste his lips. There wasn't anyone else there, and slowly, he and I both lay down, the grass cool beneath us.

One of his hands slid through my hair, cradling the back of my head as his other wrapped around my waist. His tongue parted my lips, tasting me, needing me, and I complied, arching my back.

His hands had my blouse and bra gone. Now showing my breasts.

Gently, he sank down on top of me, his hand leaving my hip to trail upwards toward my breast. His mouth slid down my chin and underneath, tracing a path down my neck.

I realized my skirt was being pulled up. I took it off removing the buttons as quickly as possible and took my underwear off aswell.

I parted my legs, so he could enter inside me. My hands slipped under his shirt to dig into his back, forcing him lower down so that our bodies could entwine.

His finger circled my nipple, teasing it into a pink point. I moaned, grinding against his leg. He felt my heat, the raw wetness coming from inside, and he felt himself become hard, the zippered part of his pants constricting his bulge.

His mouth came down on my nipple, the hand that was teasing it brushing my stomach, traveling downwards. I gasped and moaned, my own hands gripping him harder.

"S-Soda," I panted.

His lips were now reverberating against my breast. His hand came down to tease the shadowy area between my legs.

"Ah–" one of my hand pushed its way between their bodies, snatching his zipper and yanking it downwards. I unbuttoned his shirt for him, letting him unbutton his pants and kick off his underwear. Naked, he came back down on top of me, grabbing my hips, moving them into place.

I slackened, lying beneath him as he positioned himself between my legs. He took hold of himself and eased himself forward as he entered me.

"_Soda!_" I moaned as he slid inside me, savoring the unbelievable heat of my core. I tilted my hips upward, throwing my head back as he arched over me, slamming into me.

My fingers gripped handfuls of grass or whatever I could get to, bucking my hips and screaming his name as he thrust faster and faster. His own breath came in ragged gasps as he draped his body over mine. The tight muscles in his stomach and chest gleamed with sweat, and his hair was matted to the back of his neck. His brown eyes had been placed with a spark, dancing behind his retinas as he watched me writhe about in pleasure.

"Deeper…harder…" I muttered, half delirious with pleasure. He felt the climax building up inside me, the way my walls clenched tightly about him, urging him to release himself.

And he did. He felt me come, twist about as I thrashed, spilling my warmth about him. My orgasm triggered his own, and he let loose a groan as he emptied himself inside of her.

I dropped back down onto the cold, wet grass, beads of sweat trickling down my body. Soon, my pupils began to dance behind my eyelids, and my breathing became soft and even.

We turned and layed on our backs, panting trying to get our breaths together. "Sherri..." He said exhausted.

I turned my head to look at him, laying on our backs, "Yeah?"

"Baby, you were so amazing." He smiled and turned leaning with his right arm.

We kissed and we looked up, looking at the trees that were over us combining with the dark blue sky with tiny shining stars over us.

This was the best time I have ever had with a man before. My first time was with Bob. Bob Sheldon, the Soc. It was several months before I met Pony and the others at the drive-in.

I got up and reached for my clothes and got dressed.

He got up and did the same.

"You okay? Sure awfully quiet." He said putting his underwear on.

"I am fine. Sorry. I just have things going on my mind..." I stood there already dressed and ready to get back home.

We stood around in silence for a while. I just kept on thinking about Pony... I can't believe I would do this to him... I didn't mean it... I couldn't help it.

Soda was dressed and ready to go. He took me by the hand and said as we both got to his truck, he asked me.

"Sherri. Somethings bugging you. I can tell. Whats going on?" He asked.

"J-Just some guy... My ex..." I said holding my left arm.

He started the engine and was now backing the car out. "Why would you be thinking about you're ex when you are with me?" He asked smiling.

"I don't know. I am sorry, Soda. I didn't mean to. I-I just..." I said looking at him. We were not too far home.

"Go on." Taking a glimpse at me before looking back onto the road.

"It's not my first time... This is my second time ever being intimate with someone." I took a deep breath, "You're not mad, are you?"

He looked at me, "Of course not. Why would I be?" He smiled and chuckled.

"I don't know... I am just mixed up right now. Look, can you drop me home?"

"Why don't we stay at a motel tonight? Just you and me." He asked.

I looked at him not knowing if I should actually be spending the night with him without my mom and dad worrying about me.

"Darlin, you can call and ask. If not, I will drive you home." He smiled.

"Oh, alright.."

So we drove to a motel and there were people eyeing me. Basically old men. Why were they doing that? I couldn't be the best girl in town.

We got in the office and told them that we would stay for just tonight. But before we asked, I asked to use the phone that was sitting there on the counter. The man standing at the counter approved and I dialed away.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

A voice sounding like my mothers said, "Hello?"

"Mom?" I said. "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes, dear. What do you need?"

I lied and made something up. "Marcia and I just got out of the movies and I wanted to hang out with her."

Surprisingly, she believed me. It wasn't that late, it was only nine thirty five. She said, "Okay. But come home early, okay? Have a nice night."

"Thanks, bye!" I said hanging up.

"Thanks." I told the officer hanging the phone up.

"And?" He sat fists in his pockets.

"Yeah I can spend the night. I couldn't believe she fell for my joke." I said almost laughing. I snuggled up to him and he got the key to our room.

We got out and went outside.

"Our room is number twelve."

"Okay." I said snuggling to him.

We reached the room and he put the key in. He let me go in first and he got in behind me.

"Don't worry. I am pretty sure it's safe, darlin'." He put an arm around me.

"Now wheres the light." We were in total darkness and he found it.

"Ah here it is." We turned it on. Light entering the room. He looked around. "This place ain't so bad y'know."

The ceiling was cracked but the floors and the beds were nice. I look in the bathroom. Him following me. I pushed the shower curtain to the side to see the bathtub.

All the sudden, I felt a really sharp pain. It was coming from the back of my shoulders. Maybe I slept the wrong way last night...

Soda looked at me in the eyes with concern, "Something wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"My shoulders hurt... I probably slept on the wrong side yesterday night."

He got up standing behind me, massaging my back a little. It sure felt good. He must be doing this all the time because he is sure good at it.

"Does that feel better?" He asked stopping.

"A little." I said turning to face him.

"Why don't you take a shower? That might help some." He said and pecked a kiss on my neck.

"Yeah I think that would work." I got up and started heading towards to the bathroom. I didn't bother to lock the door. Why would you lock the bathroom at a motel when its just you and your boyfriend?

Sighing I sat on the toilet. I had half the mind of taking a shower like Soda had suggested, in the end, I found myself stripping and turning on the shower to the warmest temperature possible.

I closed the curtain behind me as I went in, being doused under the extreme warmth of the droplets of water attacking my body. I had to admit, Soda had a good idea when he told me to take a shower. The warmth felt so good against my body.

I closed my eyes, running my hands through my hair. It felt so nice. It really did.

Though something totally unexpected happened. I felt two cold arms go around my waist in a hug. I just stood there, moving my head a little and looking at the corner of my eye to see Soda standing there behind me. "Hey there." A voice whispered in my ear.

"S-Soda?" I questioned in a quivering voice. "Are… what are you doing?" I gasped as I felt his hands trailing over my body. He started to kiss and nip my neck. I've never gone through anything like this before. Well, that is in the shower.

I moaned, leaning against Soda needing him and all he had to offer.

Soda turned me around so I would face him. I blushed brightly.

His now warm hands caressed my cheek and he smirked. "You're one beautiful-lookin' girl, y'know." He said, leaning down and capturing my lips with his own in a soft, sweet kiss.

I had to admit, I was surprised. For a moment I thought he'd be tougher on me, I really did. But then I thought to myself _the sweetest man in all of Tulsa. Why would he be rough?_

Reversing our positions he gently placed me against the back of the shower, pinning me there.

Soda's lips gently pushed against my own in a feverish kiss, his tongue running over my bottom lip, asking for access, which I granted to him.

I felt his tongue playing with my own. I felt my tongue play with his.

When we pulled apart for air, I whimpered, wanting more.

What I got was something more.

At first, I hadn't noticed, but I realized Soda was only pinning me up with one hand when I felt something easing slowing into my lower region. He was easing his finger into me.

Once again, I only felt pain, but after a moment, it was so pleasurable. The urge to moan overtook me, but I did it quietly.

I gripped onto Soda's shoulders tightly when he began to slowly move in and out of me. I felt his fingers slip from inside me and I realized what he was doing now.

He pressed his lips against my own, muffling my scream and he entered into me.

I heard Soda groan when he was fully inside of me; all I felt for a moment or two was pain, but it swiftly turning into pleasure. My entire body felt like it was on fire—though it was a pleasing fire.

I realized I always felt on fire when he touched me, and I had always ignored it—till now. Did Soda feel the same fire-like feeling?

I was snapped back to reality when I felt Soda starting to pull out of me, when he was barely inside, he slammed back into me. I threw my head back and moaned, breathing heavily.

He did this a few more times, each time he seemed to get farther and farther into me. My lower regions felt ready to burst, and when I came, I moaned once more, this time louder than I had any other time.

Soda came inside of my not too long after, moaning almost as loud as I had. He pulled his limp member out of me and looked sleepily up at me.

He eased me to my feet, but I found it hard to stand, and even harder to sit. My backside was on fire.

I was stunned to discover that the water had become cold. How long at they been in there exactly?

Soda turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. The bathroom was hazy from all the steam. So hazy in fact it was almost hard to see. Helping me out, Soda grabbed me a towel and helped me dry before helping me dress. I was tired, and in a pleasing pain.

I sat on the counter, ignoring the burning pain as I watched Soda dry himself and pull on his clothing. A smile was on my face, and I knew it.

Soda looked up towards me for a moment, just watching me, before kissing my lips lightly and gathering my body in his arms.

After that, I don't know what happened, for I had dozed off in Soda's arms.

But when I awoke later, Soda's arms were protectively around me and we were both lying contently on the bed. After knowing this, I shortly fell in a stated sleep.

_**-I hope you guys liked it! I think it's cute. There will be a bit Cherry/Soda in the next chapter or two but then there will be Pony stuff going on. Bye guys! :D**_


	9. A new lover?

_**Chapter 9:**_

___**Cherry's P.O.V.**_

I was asleep until the weight on the bed was light. I looked around and said, "Hmm?"

There was Soda putting his clothes on from yesterday night. He turned around hearing my moan and said, "Hi, sweetie." He went onto the bed and kissed me.

Even in the mornings his kisses were nice. "Hi." I streched and said, "Work already? What time is it?"

Soda looked on his watch and said, "Seven thirty. I gotta go now."

I leaned back on the bed again and he came over to kiss me once again before leaving.

He put down a dollar on the table and said putting his DX coat on, "Thats the tip for spending the night. Don't forget to give it to man up front. Love you, sweetie." And in a split second he shut the door.

I sat up and I looked at the dollar he left. Making sure it was enough. It was a ten dollar bill. I grabbed my purse and put the ten in my wallet.

_**Soda's P.O.V.:**_

This whole time for the past two hours I have been thinking about Sherri. Its like if she put a spell on me or something. I don't want to go home and see Darry. I just want to see Sherri. But I have to check on my little brother.

"Hey!" The mysterious man yelled his southern accent showing. "I checked to see if you were home! You weren't there. What was you doing last night?"

I turned around and saw my best friend Steve. "Nothing much. Went out for awhile. Spent the night at a motel."

Steve grinned and said, "Hey I know what happened. Picked some chick from yesterday night, right?"

I blushed a little because he found out what happened.

"Don't think I didn't see you walking out with that red head, I saw you." Steve laughed. His laugh fading he asked, "So how was she?"

I got up and smiled, "Steve, you know I'm not going to tell you that."

"So! She was good!" Steve said through bites of chocolate cake.

I sat down and blushed a crimson red thinking about that thought. I sighed and said, "This ain't some casual sleep and go girl, you know. I really love her. Like I did Sandy. I want her to be in my life. I am going to wait a couple months. See how things are doing and I will marry her and start a family. I really want to, Steve."

"You just met her yesterday." He said trying to sound like I was stupid.

"I know that. But just somewhere deep inside I feel like shes the one. She told me... She told me that if she were Sandy, she would marry me no matter what our parents said. That really means a lot to me Steve, and I don't know about you, but I sure ain't going to marry someone like Sandy."

"Do what you want. But how do you know shes not playing with you or something?" He said leaning onto the gas pumps.

I quickly shouted, my voice sounding louder than it was before, "What are you talking about?"

"She seems really lonely you know. With Bob being dead over four years now and all." He said smirking.

My ears started getting hot anger and frustration and yelled, "Stop talking bad about her!"

"Soda, it's your loss. You could be getting other girls than her... Fine with me. Just don't com'a talking to me later on." He turned around and went back inside.

I clenched my teeth hidden from my closed mouth. I can't believe he would say these things about her! He barely knows her!

I thought of her for a couple minutes until I heard a car coming in. It was a pick up truck with cars around the back. Loads of broken cars, boy, this day was going to be stressful.

___**3:30 P.M.:**_

Nothing can be harder than this. It was hot out this afternoon, one of the first real hots days of the year. The pavement of the sidewalk seemed to shimmer and distort in the hot air.

I would say it was about 87 degrees, outside. I fixing cars non-stop. It was soon coming close to fall, getting more repairs on cars and filling up cars with gas aswell.

Sweat dripping on my face, I scooted backwards underneath the beaten up blue truck, carefully going out not to hit my head. I got out to get a water.

I got the bottle out of the cooler and in the blazing sun, already water sweating wetness onto my hand, cool, earthy, bland gulps.

I walked inside now on my break telling Steve that I was going out to hang out with Two-Bit or some of my old (best) friends (they were not really best friends like the gang were but just school friends.)

I walked from the inside, finding Steve at the counter, probably reading some magazine about cars.

"Hey. I am going to go out for a bit. See you in thirty minutes."

Steve quickly looked up, "Alright. Too bad we can't have the same lunch break. I would work a little extra so I can get paid well, Edward (their boss) told me I would get paid more. So yeah, see 'ya."

"Alright. See ya later." I said waving with my back facing him walking out outside which again felt like a million degrees.

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind them. "Hey, Soda"

I turned, surprised, seeing Sherri visiting me. She smiled sweetly at me, showing her shiny white pearly teeth. "Hey, sweetie!" I huged her real fast and pecked her on the lips. She grinned. "Hey, didn't know you would be out here." She said slightly laughing.

"I didn't know I would be seeing you either. Hungry? Let's get something to eat. I am on my break." I said smiling, hands in my pocket.

"Sure why not!" She said grabbing my hand.

I opened the car door on her side and helped her inside. With a surprised look, she said, "Thanks!" And smiled.

I walked up infront and got in. Now being in the car together, I was wondering where we should go. I asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

"How about Penningtons? I heard that they had some new burger out. I want to give it a try!" She said looking at me. "It's just seven minutes away."

"Sure, anything for you." I said

He rested his hand on my knee, his thumb making small circles on the inside of my leg and then we drove out of the parking lot and we were now on our way to Pennington's.

Finally we were there. I was starving! Who wouldn't be starving when you are outside fixing cars all day? We got out and once again being polite, I opened the door for Sherri.

As she stepped out I took her hand and she said, "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie." I put my arm around her shoulder, "I am hungry lets get in." We ran a little getting to the the restaurant.

He opened the door, the smell of burgers and fries flooding the air. A waitress led us to a booth and handed us some greasy coated menus. I was absorbed in mine and there was all sorts of other things like "broasted" chicken, corn dogs, hot dogs, hamburgers, wings and fries.

Wde ordered our drinks me pepsi and Sherri having a cola and a BBQ sandwich with large fries and a shake, while she got some wings and shake. We shared the fries.

"Hows your wings?" He said laughing.

"Good. Hows your burger?" She asked smiling.

We talked about how our day was going and trying to pick up whatever could go on our minds.

By now, we finished our meal and got out giving the waitress a tip.

We got out and we decided to drive to Riverside and walk about one-third of the way down the pedestrian bridge just to have fun and talk.

As we got to the bridge, we stood there seeing the sunset shining onto the water leaving sparkles in the water.

We stood there for about ten minutes just talking away. I pulled her closer to me as she leaned near me looking at the river going by.

"Thanks for today. It was fun." She said looking up at me.

"No problem. Thats what I do best to make my girl happy." I said smiling and pulling her into a short but memoriable kiss.

"We should start going now. My boss would kill me if I am not on time." I took her hand and we walked to the car.

We left fifteen minutes early, knowing that I had to drive Sherri home. I didn't have to but it would be nice enough.

_**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

__As we got to my neighborhood, I told him to stop because I didn't want my parents seeing him dropping me off, if I got out of a car with someone that wasn't that rich, I would get in trouble. And when are on my moms bad side, things can get pretty tough.

"Why? He asked cocking an eyebrow.

He pulled over and I grabbed the door handle and said, "I don't want my parents seeing us..." I said looking at him.

He smiled a little and said, "Don't worry, I understand. See you tomorrow or try to call me." He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned over to lightly kiss him.

"Okay, I will try. Bye!" I said getting out. I shut the door and began walking to my house. It was just a street away.

As I walked to my house, I looked around the neighborhood comparing Soda's neighborhood to mine. It was way different. We had nicer streets, kids were nice around here, they were pretty decent and we all had big fancy houses with fancy cars while in Soda's neighborhood, they had people that were alcoholics, shop lifters or anyother sort of people there. They had old houses that would look like they could fall any minute and they had beaten-up cars. I thought life was tough for the guys on the east side but it's all the same no matter if one part of the town is rich and then theres another side thats poor.

I got up the stairs and got my key out of my purse.

As I was about to put my key into the door, my dad opened it for me.

"Hi Sherri." My dad smiled and opened the door wider for me for me to walk in.

"Hey, dad." I said smiling.

"Why were you walking? It's so hot out. You need to be more careful."

"I am fine. I am tired, going to take a nap. Okay?" I said while walking up the stairs.

"Okay sure, honey. Sleep well."

I went to my room and I was so tired that I didn't even bother taking my clothes off.

Shortly after laying on the bed with covers ontop, I soon fell asleep.

_**-Next chapter will be out soon! I hope you liked this one! Bye for now! **_


	10. Unexpected happenings

_**Okay guys! Here is the chapteR! :D Please enjoy and read and review!**_

_**Chapter ten: Unexpected happenings**_

_**Second week of August:**_

_**Pony's P.O.V.:**_

I called and called. No answer. It's the second week of August and I haven't heard from Cherry since. I got accepted to my college. I wanted to tell Cherry that. Did I do something wrong? What happened? Soda has been coming home but less than usual. What has he been doing? Sleeping over a friends? Or does he have a girlfriend.

Soda appeared at the door. Soda said, "Hey Pony." He smiled.

I looked up from my book and said, "Hey, Soda!"

"Watcha reading?" He asked sitting down with me.

"Oh, this? I am reading one of Darry's magazines. I continued, "Hey! I wanna tell you something."

"Sure, anything." Soda smiled.

"Remember the day of the party?"

"Uh... Yeah... I think so." Soda said scratching his head.

"Well I met this girl.. I am sure you know her." I said smiling.

"Whats her name?" I asked.

"Her names Cherry Valance." I smiled.

It seemed like Soda's eyes went wide. I wonder why. But I went on telling my story.

"Yeah.. Her. You know her? Well uh... Don't tell anyone, I swear Soda."

"Alright, alright, I won't tell. Go on." He smiled.

"I went all the way with her." I looked at him with a serious face. I wasn't going to tell a lie to him. I wanted him to know. Just him, no one else.

_**Soda's P.O.V.:**_

I layed on my bed. I froze and my eyes were open wide. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Cherry Valance." He said looking at me.

The way how he said Cherry Valance was etched into my mind. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

"Y-You had sex with her?" I said blinking.

"Well... Yeah... I did. Don't tell Darry!" He told me with pleading eyes.

"I won't... I won't but..." I said. I was so upset!

The first question that came to my mind was that if he used protection. I sure hope he did!

Pony's ears turned red and started rubbing his head. "Uh... I don't think so. I was too drunk... Soda.. But she took the test... She wasn't pregnant but... Please don't tell him, okay?" He asked again with pleading eyes.

"Yeah.. Sure... I am gonna go now.." I said hopping out of bed.

"Okay then... But please don't tell anyone!" He looked at me but then when I got out I told him that I wouln't tell anyone what had happened. As I shut the door, he grabbed the book he was reading.

It was raining outside and I ran to my car. I drove to her house, just to see if I can see her. I wasn't mad at Sherri. I really wasn't. But... What if she has a baby? Who would be the father? Last time, I didn't use anything. _Shit! _My hands started sweating while I was putting my hands on the wheel.

I got to her house and ran up to the house. I rang the door bell.

Some man in his late fifty's came to the door. It's probably her dad.

"Hi-Um... I am Cherry's friend. Mind if I see her?"

He eyed me closely. He probably didn't want his daughter hanging out with her.

"And who are you to start hanging out with my daughter?" His eyes started blazing and his tone rose up.

"I-I'm sorry but please Mr. Valance, I have to see her!" I shouted a little. I didn't mean to but it was freezing outside and I didn't want to catch a cold or anything.

Someone came behind my dad and asked, "What's going on?"

"This piece of trash is your friend?" He turned his head to eye her.

Soon the girl came in front of him to look and see who it was.

"Oh, dad. This is my friend. Let him in, please!"

His face became more stern then it was but allowed him to come in.

After he said that, he went back into the kitchen so he didn't have to see me.

She took me by the hands and asked, "Soda, whats wrong?"

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Sure." She still had me in her hand and we both walked up the stairs to her room.

"Here it is. Come on in." I came in and she shut the door.

Cherry's room was very elegant. I have never been to a rich person's house before. Everything looked high class and expensive.

"Sherri." I kissed her passionately. I was just so glad that I was able to see her. I missed her so much. How could I do this to her? I should have been more careful with her.

"Soda.. Your hair... You are gonna catch a cold." She went to grab a towel so that she could dry his hair but instead I grabbed her.

"Sherri... Tell me..." I said calmly. I just wanted to cry right there. I couldn't believe this. Out of all the people it had to be my brother? Thats just crazy.

"W-What?" She sad innocently.

"Pony... He told me... Are you pregnant with his child?"

_**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

My eyes opened wide. No... No,... I am not pregnant with his child... "N-No... I took the test... It was negative..."

"Sherri! How many times did you take it?" He said hands onto my face. Is he mad? I don't know. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was so scared...

"Once... Only once... I-I-Isn't that how many times you were supposed to take it?" I said. I was shaking pretty bad. I was so scared. I never seen him get mad at anyone before...

"You were supposed to take it twice!" He sat down and put his hands on his face. And he started crying.

"Soda... Please..." Tears started welling up in my eyes aswell. Then I started to cry. I was so scared on what he was going to say...

"Honey... I love you too... But..." He said looking deep into my eyes. "But... How could I do this to you? I am so sorry..." Once he looked at me he looked down at his legs.

"It's okay..." I said.

"You know..." He said trembling, "You know... Whoever the father is... Me or Pony has to mary you."

I froze just stood there like a statue. I couldn't get married at this age! What is he talking about? How will mom and dad react? They would kill me! And if Soda's the father, how will he make a living? This is just bad... Darry already has to put up with these two and now he is going to have to raise another child. And this time it's a baby! "Oh god..." I said... I sat there crying. I didn't even bother wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Sherri come here." He gently took my arm and sat me onto the bed. "I don't care who the father is... I will marry you..."

I sat down next to him and I was shocked. I asked, "What?"

"Yes... I don't care... We can have more kids after that. I don't care, honey. I don't care... I love you so much. Please don't leave. Sandy left me. They moved away from me. They didn't accept me... Please... When you have the baby, please marry me." He started crying by now. I hugged him and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

He took me hands in my face, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." And he kissed me like that. I sighed as his hands reached my waist and my arms curled around his neck.

Soda grabbed my wrists and gently brought them up so they were above my head, against the bed. I opened my mouth and Soda thrust his tongue in. I moaned and opened my mouth wider. Soda's tongue played with mine and devoured every part of my mouth. I moaned again and his tongue rubbed mine.

"Wait!" I said nearly screaming.

"W-What?" He said wide eyed.

"We can't..." I said fixing the skirt I had on.

He blushed remembering what Cherry told him earlier. "I'm sorry. I gotta get used to this." He said rubbing his head.

"It's fine... Look it's getting pretty late out. I think you should go home." I kissed him and smiled.

"Oh... Yeah..." He laughed slightly.

"Well, I guess I will be on my way then. Bye, sweetie." He smiled and kissed me once again.

"Night, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." He said smiling.

And by that time, and before he shut the door, I asked, "Soda?"

The lights were off and he said, "Hm?"

"You're not mad right?" I asked him.

He sat down on the bed for a minute and said gently, "I would never be mad at you. I love you." He kissed my cheek and said, "You go to bed. Okay?"

"Okay. Nite."

"Nite, sweetie."

As he got off the bed, he kissed me on the forehead and by that time, he went out of the room.

_**-I hated this chapter. I really did. I will try to make the next one longer. Please keep on reading and reviewing! :D **_


	11. A little gift: Chocolate Cake

_**Chapter 11: **_

_**10:35 A.M. The last week of August.**_

_**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

"Sherri, time to get up for work."

My eyes sprung open. And I layed there in bed moaning not wanting to get up. Before she called again, annoying me once more I yelled, "I am coming, mom."

I wiped my eyes and got up. Suddenly, everything started tilting and I started to feel dizzy. I held the bedpost as the room spun, fighting the wave of nausea that suddenly hit. I closed my eyes, forcing it away. It passed, I stood and headed down to eat.

"You okay honey? You look a little sick."

"I'm fine mom. Probably some cold going around. I was hanging out with some friends anyways."

"Okay, well here's your breakfast and after you are done eating, take a shower."

"Yeah, okay." I got the plate of stacked up pancakes. Ugh I did not feel like eating this morning. I almost felt like I was going to puke again any mintute.

After I was done eating dinner, I quickly took a shower and my mom told me to do some chores so I decided to do so instead of fighting with her. I got dressed and got my way out of the house.

Before opening the door, my mom gave me the list of things and told me to be safe.

"Bye. I will see you soon." I headed out of the door.

"Bye, honey! Be safe!" My mom yelled.

I got out and I was on my way to the convience store. It was a hot August day. The sun shining bright. I hated mornings like this. I hated when the sun went into your eyes. I had to squint them.

I was already into town. My house isn't that far from it.

"Hey cutie! You need a ride?"

I looked at the guys. There were five of them in there.

The first thing I did was ignore them. But then they kept on calling me. I griped my bad ignoring them once again until they drove up to the same speed as me. They kept on telling and asking me to get in the car. I kept on refusing.

This was getting annoying. I shouted, "I said I don't need a ride!"

I ran but I couldn't run so good because I had on flatts. But as long as I could get out of their sight, I am good.

I looked around for some stores to go into. The grocerie store was right there. I ran into the shop and they passed me.

I looked back and I sighed. I didn't want to get snatched away. It was scary. My heart was racing for a second, but then my heart was at a normal pace.

I looked once more. No sign. So I grabbed a cart and began going to the dairy products. I got some eggs. Checked to see if none of them were cracked. He always liked my eggs. I was happy. But he was always telling me to make him some chocolate cake. I wasn't good a baking things but I can try. His birthday was is in two months. Ocotober 8th so I will just get a box and I will make it for him on his birthday.

I pushed my cart and started going into the beverage section. I heard some voices. They were the same as the ones from the car.

I looked back and said, "Hey cutie, I don't know if you ignored us on purpose or by accident but thats very rude to-"

I interrupted them and said, "Leave me alone!" One of them grabbed my wrist and said, "You don't talk to us that way!"

They were yanking me the whole time. I was trying to get loose. I tried until I realized that I couldnt match these five guys.

Someone stood behind us and said, "You leave her alone!"

We all turned around the man that was holding me made me turn too. It was Pony!

"Pony! Help!" I tried prying loose but they grabbed me tighter and tighter each time!

"We don't listen to trash, Greaser! Now go away and find someone else to start a fight with!"

Several other guys that I did not know of were behind Pony. I guess those were his friends? I don't know but I wanted to get out of here.

_**Pony's P.O.V.:**_

What were they doing here? No one hurts my girl! I gotta save her! I don't want anything happening to her!

So I took the guy by surprise and slammed my fist into his jaw. He stumbled away from Cherry. I kicked one of them in their groin and he stumbled over. I grabbed the other one's shoulders and shoved my knee into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I grabbed Cherry before any of them could react and held her close for a moment, but before anyone said anything, I grabbed Cherry's wrist and ran to out of the store before they would gang up on her again.

_**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

We finally got out, in a hurry, but we made it.

"Cherry! Is that you?" He asked huffing.

"Yeah it is. Pony... I am so sorry. I was just so sick and I couldnt have no other way to contact-"

I dropped my groceries when he kissed me. It was nice to see him again.

"Pony I missed you. I am sorry."

"It's fine. As long as I got to see you again." He looked at his watched then backed up and stood there for a second, "I am sorry but I have to go. Darry wants me to be home now. But I can give you a ride home."

I was picking up my grocerie bag. Thank god none of the supplies came out. "I can walk home. I am fine. Thanks."

I kissed him goodbye and he got in his car and drove off.

And by then, I started my long walk home.

I arrived at the DX. I was sure Soda was there. I had to talk to him.

I opened the door, and I saw some man.

I got up to the counter and asked for Soda.

The man told me to wait a minute and that he was fixing a car.

A minute has passed and the man at the counter told him that some girl named Sherri was wanting to see him.

He arrived sweaty and had dirty fingers once again. "Hey, sweetie!" He smiled.

"Oh, Soda. I am so glad to see you." I hugged him. I really was. Those guys scared me so much, I thought that was the last time I would ever see Soda again.

"What's the matter?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

I told him what went on at the grocerie store.

"What? Tell me, did they hurt you?"

"No. I am fine. Really, I am. Pony helped me."

"Well thats good. You could have called me here to go with you."

"But then he would have saw you with me and how could your boss let you go?."

"That doesn't matter. I could always work it out with them. I don't want to lose you." He said pulling me into a hug. "I am just glad you are okay."

"Same here." We withdrew from our quick hug and said picking up the bag, "I only got a few things but I know you really wanted this." I took out the box of chocolate cake.

His eyes glowed. I knew it. He loved that stuff. "Wow honey, thanks." He pulled me into another kiss.

"I was thinking about you. So I got that." I said smiling.

"Well thanks honey." He put the box back into the bag. I figured that I could give it to him later.

"When I am done with work, you can come by and give me the box and I will bring it home with me. Just come by here, okay?" He asked.

"Sure no problem." I kissed him and told him goodbye.

"Bye!" After that, he went back to work.

_**Soda's P.O.V.:**_

Whew! I was finished for the day and it was dark out.

"Hey, can I get a ride again? My car isn't fixed yet." Steve said.

"Yeah, sure." I said smiling. I guess me and him have stopped fighting.

"Sherri has to see me real fast, just hold on." I said.

Steve rolled his eyes and sat down on the chairs to wait.

Five minutes have passed and Cherry came by in her sting ray.

"Hey, Soda. Here's the box of cake. I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Thanks, sweetie and yeah tomorrow sounds good. Come by around one, okay?Thats my break."

"Okay then." She smiled and kissed me. After that, she drove off.

Steve sitting out in the parking lot asked, "Okay, so can we go now?"

"Yeah." I got to the car and we both got in and started driving home.

I parked my car in the drive way. Making crunching sound from the gravel. They all knew I was home by now. I got up the porch and opened the door, "Hey Pony! Hey Darry."

"I need a word with you, Soda." Darry said motioning me to the kitchen.

Uh-oh. What was going on? I hated these talks with Darry. Especially the kitchen talk ones. I hope this has nothing to do with Cherry but then how would they find out anyhow?

"Where are you half of the time?" Darry asked. He was mad.

"I-Uh..." I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't lie to him .He'd kill me.

"C'mon, say it, Sodapop." He said with arms folded. His eyes narrowing at me.

"My friend is sick and I need to take care of her. You told me that you were fine with it!" I said.

"I was but I didn't know you would be going at your friends every once a day. I mean if she were your friend, you wouldnt be here trying to leave the house now would'ja? I mean damn it, Sodapop. Just tell us the truth. You have a girlfriend, right?"

I sighed. I had to tell them. "Yeah..."

"Simple. Thats all you had to tell me. Well I am glad you are here tonight because tomorrow Pony leaves for college and I want you to be here. But from now on, you need to lay off with your girlfriend some, okay?"

"Okay. Thats why I came, Dar." I said walking out of the kitchen. I went upstairs, tired as usual. I just wanted to sleep.

I went to my room and opened the door. Pony was laying on the bed reading a book.

He looked up and said, "Hey Soda!" He smiled.

"Hey, Pone." I said. Its weird seeing him now. I have a different emotion while I see him. I am kind of upset.

"Glad to see you. Excited about college?" I sat next to him on the bed.

"A little. I am just scared."

"Scared about what?" I had a sudden feeling itwas going to be about Cherry.

"I am just scared that me and Cherry will lose contact. She hasn't been contacting me for days. I am getting worried. The last time I spoke to her was today at the grocerie store." He felt really sad.

I put an arm around him and said, "Hey, I will tell her to write you, okay? I promise." I smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Soda." He smiled.

We were silent for awhile. I had to tell Cherry to write him. I don't want him getting upset. I promised him. But it sure would hurt me seeing the letters he writes back to her. To be honest, I was a little jealous. I had her with me, I could hug, kiss her or do anything to her (in a nice way.), but I just want to be the only one. Not him. I can't believe I am saying these things.

My thoughts were interrupted until Pony asked, "So when are you going to 'Nam?"

"Late november." I said.

"Are you scared?" He asked closing his book.

"Yeah. I am. I am scared of leaving you and my girlfriend. You guys mean a lot to me." I continued, "I can't stand to be without her. I can't face leaving her. She is sick and she can't make it alone." I said looking ashamed, "You know sometimes I think its my fault when it really isn't. I didn't choose to go to war. They forced me." I almost started to cry. I just wanted Cherry here with me.

He took a couple deep breaths and said putting an arm around me, "Everything will be okay. Lets go to bed, okay?"

"Yeah. Alright." I said smiling.

We changed and got into bed. Both of us slowly drifted to sleep.

_**-I hope you guys liked my chapter! :D Please keep on reading and reviewing. :D**_


	12. The big step

**OMFG! SIX REVIEWS ALREADY? Wow! I have never gotten that many! Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! **

**This is your Christmas gift so please give me some reviews! That's all I wish for! Thanks! 3**

**So now here are some of the reviewers replies: **

_**o.0-StayGoldenPonyboy-0.o:**_** I don't see why Soda would be the douche. I think thats pretty nice that he is still helping her out even though he doesn't really know if shes pregnant. (It's obvious that she is.) Yes, I have to agree on Cherry, I think shes a slut too in this story. xD Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! **

_**The 666th necrophiliac**_**: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! :D**

**My goal is to reach 12 reviews or higher. Since this is my 12th chapter. :] Thank you so much! Okay now here is the chapter!**

_**Chapter 12: The big step**_

___**2:30 P.M.**_

___**Pony's P.O.V.:**_

The sunlight pierced through the window, directing itself inconveniently onto my eyes. As I turned with a groan, I brought the white sheets my mother had sewn for me and Soda over my eyes, burying my head into the sack stuffed with feathers that served as a pillow. I groaned in lethargic complacency, doing my best to ignore the reminder in my window that it was time to awaken.

"Pony! It's time to get up," came a high-pitched voice from across the house. I said nothing, hoping that the voice might leave on its own. I knew it wouldn't.

A pair of moving hands appeared on my stomach. I hate being tickle! I let out a laugh and tried clinging onto my brothers arms to not continue.

"Come on, Pony. It's your first day of college!" came the vibrant voice of Soda.

"Okay, Soda, I get the point. I'll get up." I groaned.

As I rolled over and opened my eyes, I was greeted by Soda's energetic face only inches from his own.

"You don't look like you're getting up," Soda said, his dark hair appearing more intense from the light shining through the window. Soda grew taller than me. I was still the smallest of the family. I am almost a complete opposite to my brother, Soda was brimming with energy and curiosity.

"Give me a minute," I said, pushing off my covers and sitting on the edge of the bed. I got on my feet and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the right side of the bed, gasping as I saw how late it was. I looked over at Soda, "Listen, Soda. I can't talk anymore. I gotta go!"

"It's about time." Soda chuckled. His job was done; he had already obtained the pleasure of waking his older brother. He meandered out the door, going downstairs.

I rushed around the house, quickly putting on a pair of suitable clothes and scrounging around for my luggage. They were nowhere to be found. Sighing in exasperation, I rushed out the door. I had gone no more than a few steps when Darry's voice halted him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Pony?" Darry inquired with a serious tone, leaning against the front of his house and eying me carefully. One of his black shoes tapped impatiently on the hardwood floor below.

These past four years has made Darry look a lot older. More and more bags under his eyes caused him this from stress about what had happened during that fall of '65. So many things had happened then.

I turned around slowly, holding my breath and hoping my older brother wouldn't delay me long. I said nothing, waiting for Darry to continue. Even though Pony was considered an adult, he still treated his brother with the utmost respect.

"You forgot this." My brother smiled, his countenance completely changed. My feigned impatience quickly dissolved as Darry gave the luggage to Colin.

"Ready to go? We are going to be late." Darry continued.

I walked out of the house and opened the trunk of our old beaten up Ford. Even though it wasn't in that of a good shape, it still was a good car.

I was greeted by Two-Bit and Steve, as they all said their good mornings.

"I believe that should be everything, Pony." Darry grinned triumphantly, placing the last of the belongings inside the trunk.

Darry opened the door and motioned us all to get out, "Come on we are going to miss our flight."

As we reached to the air port, we all got out and Darry said, "Well, Pone. I guess this is goodbye. Good luck."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Dar, it's not like I am leaving you forever. I will be back. In two months." I smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to wish you good luck. Write to me, okay?" Darry smiled with Soda along him.

Soda stepped infont and gave me a quick hug, "Keep contact and stay outa' trouble. You hear?"

I grinned, "Hey i'll be fine."

Soda smiled, "Yeah. Good luck Pony. See you soon."

Two-Bit gave me a handshake goodbye and he said a couple words, which made me laugh.

Surprisingly, Steve gave me a hug and wished me the best of luck. Isn't that weird?

The faces of everyone looked on the small departure. Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit waved vigorously with limitless energy. They all inhaled deeply for one final hoorah.

"Goodbye!"

I got up on the train, the last one to hop on. The doors closed, with a light screech, the train came to life and began to move onto the tracks. I waved bye to them. The gang disappeared behind me as the area became obstructed by the dense foliage of woods. Thus, the start of my new life was upon me.

___**Soda's P.O.V.:**_

Hours passed by. Eversince the time we reached home, there was nothing but fighting between me and Darry. I told him that I had to see Cherry once again. It really wasnt healthy for me and the gang but I had too. I wanted her to be okay.

"When can you just leave this girl alone for awhile huh?" Darry shouted. Smacking a glass he had in his hand down at full force.

My eyes were blazed with fury and I shouted, "Dar! She's really sick! I have to look out for her!"

Darry took a couple steps towards me and said, "Listen here, Soda. I ain't taking this no longer with you always sneaking out to see her. You do as I say, or i'll-"

"Or what Dar? What are you going to do, huh?" I shouted right back making the room nothing but reticence between us.

"Come on Dar! Tell me! What are _you _going to do?"

Still, nothing came out from my older brothers mouth. I could see the pain and the guilt in his eyes.

"I'm going." And I walked out of the house and went back to see Sherri.

I got out, slammed door and got in my car. I hope her parents aren't home.

As I got close to her street, there were no cars except for Sherri's red stingray. I skipped her house, and parked on the other side of the street, trying not to make it seem obvious by pulling in her driveway.

I got out of the car, looking around her house, trying to find a way to sneak in. It was late out and I didn't want her having to wake up.

_**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

I woke up until I felt a hand go through my hair and someone's weight going deeper into the bed.

I panicked a little, "Huh?" I quickly turned around, now sitting on the bed and I saw Soda lying there next to me. "W-What are you doing?" I said a little too loud.

"Shhh... Come here." He said tugging at my sleeve to lay down once again.

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled, slowly closing his eyes.

And I moved a little close, moving my head closer to his chest. And by then, I slowly went to sleep.

_**7:30 P.M.**___

__I woke up again from someone getting up. It was Soda. I moved to the center of the bed, making him get off from the bed and said, "Hey."

He moved closer to me, kneeling down, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Not too good. I have been feeling nausious since last Thursday." Yes, I was telling the truth, even right now I wasnt feeling good. I was feeling dizzy. I looked into his eyes and they didn't look like the lively eyes I have seen. They were covered with fear and the peachy color of his face suddenly turned pale, making him look worse than I have ever seen him.

_**Soda's P.O.V.:**_

I turned my head, trying not to make eye contact with the one I loved. _"I can't do this."_ I thought. A sudden bash of pain turned into my stomach.

Tiny drops of water fell from my face and collapsed onto my jeans. I quickly wiped my tears away, not making any sound.

Sherri has been this way eversince three weeks after the day we met at the bar. I was getting scared. Why has she been acting like this? And all this fighting going on at home! I hate to argue! This is ruining me and Darry's relationship! I don't want this to keep on going on and I sure want to know whats going on with Cherry but we don't have the answer!

_**Cherry's P.O.V.:**_

__I started to get scared. Something wasn't right. I have never seen him act this way before. "Something isn't right, Soda. Tell me." I said speaking up.

"Why do you want to know? It's not going to help, Sherri. It's just bad news after the other." He said lighting up another cigarette. He finally sat down at the table.

"You need to stop smoking so much, Soda. It's bad for you and you know it."

"Come on, Sherri. Not now." His voice grew louder, "Not now, okay?"

I sat up and said, "You're scaring me, okay? Stop it."

"I don't need to stop Cherry! How do I feel, huh? I'm scared too!" He yelled. "Darry is mad at me because of you! It's all because of you!"

"What?" I asked.

"He wants me to see him more. I can't take this no more! I can't do it! I am tired of arguing with Darry. And I am tired of defending you!"

"Well, maybe if you visited them more often, they wouldn't be as mad!" I shouted louder than I have ever at Soda. I couldn't believe I was doing this!

"How could I have done that, Sher? I wanted to do this, because I love you!" "I love you so much that I would do things that I don't feel like doing just for you! Just to make you feel happy and safe!"

"Soda, wait!" I stood up but it was no use. He was out of my room. Seconds later, I heard the door from downstairs slam, leaving me thinking he was out of the house.

___**Soda's P.O.V.:**_

I ran and I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to be alone. I just wanted to go somewhere where I could pull myself back together. So many things have been happening. Way too many fights and way to much worrying. Way too many stuff that I shouldn't have to worry about in my age. For christ sake, I am twenty three years old and I am forced to go to 'Nam and I am having a girlfriend of mine that has a baby with me or my brother, Darry is mad at me because I don't spend time with them. I just can't take this.

I was going until I found a baseball field with no one there. I ran and opened the gate I imediately sat down and started crying. _I might lose my best friend, my brother, I might not marry the girl of my dreams, Sherri, Darry might never forgive me, this could be the last fall I will ever see, this could be the last time I will see Pony before I go!_

I sat there wiping my tears and looking down at the stars. _Boy I sure wish Pony was here. He sure would like 'em stars. _He would draw a picture of the moon or draw the baseball field. He has a great imagination. He would show me the picture and told me what it was about and asked me if it was good. I would always tell him, "_Pony, you are always good. With your skills, you might become a one of a kind. Live in the nice fancy houses of Tulsa or elsewhere._"

Just making me think of him made me cry. He was right, I just wish none of this would happen. So many bad things has happened.

I got up patting my pants and walked home. It was a cold night. I should have worn a jacket. But it's okay. I would be in bed soon anyways. When I thought of that bed, I have always thought of Sherri. So many things that happened there. Many beautiful things actually. I loved waking up every morning seeing her buried close to be or snuggling up to me. She is my life. I love her so much. I couldn't bear to lose her. She's not like Sandy, sure, it was hard for me to let go of her but then I found Sherri and shes the girl that I have been dreaming of.

When I stopped thinking, I found myself infront of her house.

I got my key that she gave me and out opened the door. It was dark and I looked inside.

_She's probably asleep._ I thought. I got upstairs and went into her room. I saw her figure. She was so beautiful. What a wonderful mom she is going to make. I closed the blinds and carefully got on the bed. I started trailing kisses from her neck to her cheek. I just loved her so much.

She moaned for a second. She was a light sleeper. "Soda..?" She asked wearily.

"Yeah?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"You're here. I was scared." She said.

"It's alright, babe, it's okay." She put her head down again and went back to sleep.

_**I don't know why I make every chapter end with them sleeping but I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Next chappie will be a chapter about Pony so there will be no more Soda/Cherry stuff going on until the chapter after that. xD**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas present! ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! :D Click that blue word that says review this chapter! :D**_


	13. The first day

_First of all, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story and added it to your favorites. All of your comments have been very encouraging and have pushed me to continue this story. I was going to write this chapter a bit later, but your positive feedback has given me some motivation to keep writing. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 13 of The Users and The Young._

_Kairi2Sora1234: Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it! :)_

_Oh btw, I know that this is not the right place but I am looking for a Beta Reader. So if you guys know someone please show me their username(s.) thank you! :)_

_**Chapter 13: The first day!**_

It was seven in the morning and I just got everything unpacked. It was a nightmare. I didn't get home about midnight. I met my roomate and thank god it wasnt the guy that wouldn't shut up at the party. It was a quiet book lover guy named Arthur. He does look like a book worm.

I got out of bed and I told my roomate to get up.

He wouldn't move. I guess he was a heavy sleeper.

"Arthur! Get up." I said.

"Huh? Woah! WOah! Whats going on?" The college boy stood up, startled from the loud words that came out of his friend. He put on his glasses quickly. Arthur adjusted his spectacles. His dashing red hair and handsome facial features often scored him jokes of being a lady's man.

"Come on get up."

"Don't scare me like that." Arthur said.

"I don't have to get up. My class starts at ten. Thanks." He said annoyed and plobbed back down to bed. Boy he sure was mean today.

I already took a shower so all I did was get dressed and brush my teeth and do the other things I needed to do before class started.

I got all that done and I had five minutes left.

I wonder what I should do? Oh. I got that new book Darry bought me for my birthday.

So I read the book for five minutes and I had to leave for class. Once I got out of my dorm room, swarms of college students started walking everywhere. Jeez there are so many people.

I found my room unable to be the first one to sit down, I was unfortunately the last one. Embarrassed, I rushed to my seat.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Johnson. I will be teaching you this whole semester throughout the whole year. I hope all that traffic or delays from the air port made you guys sill have a good nights sleep." "I will be giving out this paper for reviewing the syllabus course outline.

"I hope you all brought in notebooks so you could take notes. I will be easy with you guys for the first through four days of school but after that, thats some serious talking we have to do. It's not high school, folks. So get used to it."

I am glad I got my notebook and books but notes on the first day? I thought that would be giving sheets about yourself but like Professor Johnson said, its not high school. I just have to get used to some things.

Our forty-five minute class ended and I took all the notes we needed to take. College is okay so far. I made my first friend here Arthur and that guy that would never shut up. I forgot his name. And I was talking to some guy named Jerome. He was sitting next to me.

The tall dark skinned boy Jerome with a yellow football jersey walked up beside me and said loud and proud, "Hey! Hows it goin? Your first day?" It was now the middle of the day and lunch just started.

"Nothing much. You?" I asked.

"Teachers are giving out homework already on the first day. But I am a junior so thats a big difference. Enjoy your time as a freshman because next year you will be given out two three pages of homework. So I am just warnin' ya." He laughed and walked off. "See ya later, Pony!" He jogged back to his dorm.

He is nice. I wish he was in my lunch. None of my friends are here with me right now. I got the money out of my pocket and went into the cafeteria. Some guy behind me poked me and asked, "Pony is that you?" The man that I talked to at the party was behind me and was talking to me. _Oh shit!_ I thought. I would just hang out with him at lunch for one day. Oh yeah and his name is Stanley Hughes. I am now probably going to have that name etched in my mind forever. Great just great.

"So how was your first day? Was it awesome? Mine sure was! I already got a girlfriend! Boy, shes a looker!"

"Already?" I said startled. I didn't know he would get a girlfriend from all that talking he does. I followed Stanley to his lunch table where all his friends were enjoying their lunch.

"Guys, this is Pony. He graduated in high school with me." Stanley smiled.

The guys all said their heys and whats ups and we continued eating.

So later on that night, I talked and talked to Arthur bored as ever but just to waste time.

"My day was okay, but dont wake me up." He wouldn't stop complaining.

"Yeah, alright. I won't, I won't. Can we just forget about it?"

"Whatever. Anyway, I got this new psychology book my mother bought me last month! I promised her that I wouldn't read it until college."

"Yeah.. .Very nice, hold on."

I got out my notebook that is newly bought for college. I sighed and thought of a beginning for me to say. I grabbed my pen that was sitting next to me and started writing.

I wrote in my cursive handwriting:

_**Dear Soda, **_

_** Hey it's me! I promised I would write! I miss you a lot. Utah is way different from Oklahoma. But there is sure a lot of kind people around here. I made lots of friends. I hope you get to meet them. You won't believe who I met today for the second time since last year! Stanley Hughes! He's nice but I can't stand him. He never shuts up! I hope life is treating you good right now. Tell your girlfriend that I hope she feels better! Please write back whenever you can! **_

_** Love, **_

_** Ponyboy Curtis**_

_** P.S. Tell Cherry to write me! I miss her!**_

I read it several times making sure my grammar was correct. I guess it's pretty good. I put it up in the envelope and put two stamps onto the envelope and licked the envelope.

Once agan, I got out a new sheet of lined paper from my notebook and I began writing to my brother.

**Dear Darry and the gang,**

** Hey it's me! Your brother Pony. I really miss you guys. I will try to call often. I gotta tell you this: Oklahoma is way different than Utah. Utah has way much more nicer people and its clean out here too. I mean by clean like no drinkers. Just normal people. I am glad that I chose this college. I couldn't have done it without you, Dar. If you never showed and nagged me about those brochures, I would have never found this amazing college. All thanks to you Dar. Anyway, I made lots of friends. They are really nice. I hope you have a good day and I will try calling and I will keep on writing! Tell everyone I said hi!**

** Love, **

** Ponyboy Curtis**

I did the same thing like I did with the other letter. I put it in the envelope and I put two stamps onto it. I put them next to me on my nighstand but then I got up and decided to put it on my desk.

It was going around eleven and I was extremely tired. I yawned and told myself that I would mail the letters tomorrow after school.

I read a little of my new book and I slowly drifted to sleep.

Okay! Now, people, I really would love reviews on this story. If you haven't reviewed before, please take the time to do so. It means the world to me.


End file.
